100 Reasons I Love You
by LittleDanceGame16
Summary: When Steve wants to know, why Tony loves him, Tony comes up with a hundred reasons. Series of short one-shots. Stony with side Clintasha. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

"Steve!" Tony's voice echoed in the Tower. "For the sake of god, can you please hurry up. If you won't, we'll watch Lion King by ourselves!" It was Saturday and everyone knew what it meant in the Avengers' Tower. Movie night. Natasha groaned, rolling her eyes. She had never been into Disney movies. Clint was squeling like a teenage girl on a Justin Bieber contsert. Thor was in Asgard on that Saturday, something to do with Loki. Bruce was sitting on an arm chair and reading a book, barely noticing what was going on.

Everyone in the room heard a loud gasp, as Steve entered the room. "You wouldn't dare." His voice was threatning and he glared at Tony. The brunette just smirked as an answer and pushed the 'play' button on the remote. Steve passed Bruce, who's gaze was still on his book. Clint and Natasha were sitting together on the other arm chair, so Steve and Tony had the whole couch for themselves.

Clint had asked Natasha out almost seven months ago. That whole time, Clint had pepper spray and pocket knife with himself. You can never know, when you will accidentaly upset Natasha. Their dates had been madness. On the first date, Clint had taken Natasha to a restaurant, which, apparently, had mostly sushi. Of course, Natasha was allergic to fish, so Clint had to take her to another place. It appeared to be a night club. A random guy started flirting with Natasha and she luckily didn't kill the guy.

Steve fell down next Tony and the brunette curled up against the blond's side. Clint groaned. "Get a room."

"We already have," Tony chuckled. "In fact, we have the whole Tower, since it's officially mine."

Steve rolled his eyes. Tony and Clint started to get along less and less within a day. At first, he was the one Tony hated, now it was Clint. The movie started at that moment. Even when Steve loved Disney movies, he didn't actually pay attention to the movie. His mind wandered off to different thoughts. Finally, he pulled out a piece of paper and started drawing some small pictures on it. More like doodles. Tony looked at Steve and the at the paper curiously, until turning his attention back to the movie.

After a few minutes, Steve gave the piece of paper and a pen to Tony.

_Why do you love me?_

Tony smiled at the doodles and wrote his answer.

_Do you want to know all the reasons?_

_How many are there?_

Tony didn't answer for some time. He had been together with Steve for five months, friends for even longer. He knew Steve maybe a little too much and he loved everything he knew about Steve. How many reasons could there actually be, why to love him?


	2. Reason 1: Adorable Blush

"Hey, Stevie!" Tony shouted to his boyfriend, who was right next to him. The blond rolled his eyes and looked at Tony with fake curiosity. It was Sunday morning and they were both in bed. It took an hour for Tony to convince Steve to stay with him until noon. The whole time they had been awake, Tony was doing something weird or just annoying Steve. Tony looked at his boyfriend curiously. "How did I even end up with you?"

"Do you want me to play the whole day I asked you out back?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow. The question was definitely not with sarcasm, even though Steve had been using sarcasm lately way too much. Tony taught sarcasm to Steve only few days ago.

"No," Tony answered. "I'm just wondering... We started as a bomb. Now, we're in relationship." They both knew it was true. But after some time, Steve was able to call Tony his friend. Later, they became best friends. But they both knew they were something more.

The first one to admit the feelings to the other man, was Steve, who was toally freaked out at first. In 40s, who knew what could've happened with Steve. And even worse was that Tony's father Howard was Steve's friend. He had to talk with Pepper, to make sure it wasn't illegal anymore and that he can absolutely be in relationship with a man. After a month even Tony admitted he felt something more. They tried to stay apart for some time, but Pepper got them always in the same room somehow. It took some time, but they started to talk to each other again.

One night, they got into a small fight. Just some arguing and a few broken vases. During the fight, Steve accidentally said he liked Tony. The brunette was of course, shocked. And even worse was that the other Avengers were in the room. Steve's face turned red and he started to apologize, but Tony cut im off wih his lips, muttering something about how cute Steve was when he blushed.

Steve sighed and finally answered to the question: "I don't know."

Tony chuckled and moved closer to Steve, if it was even possible. His arms wrapped around him tighter. "You're so hot..."

The brunette felt moving and his eyes snapped open. He saw red on Steve's neck and he looked at his face quickly. Crap, he was blushing again. Tony's eyes locked on Steve's blush and he smiled slightly. "I meant temparature-hot. Though you _are_ the other hot also."

Steve's blush turned slightly darker, as he looked away from Tony. "Why are you doing this?"

"What? Complementing my boyfriend?" Tony turned his eyes away from Steve's blush and to his blue eyes.

"Making me blush," Steve said, making Tony chuckle. He looked back at Tony curiously and kissed his forehead. "I know you're doing it on purpose."

Tony rested his head in Steve's bare chest and drew circles on it. "It's not my fault you start blushing so easily. And the answer would be: You're cute when you blush."

Steve's blush turned even darker and went even farther down. Tony chuckled, as he felt how much hotter Steve's body was suddenly. "You were the one who said cute is bad."

Tony turned his head to Steve's face, smiled at the blush and whispered: "That was before you taught me what it actually means." Tony pushed his body a little higher and leaned closer to Steve's face. "If cuteness was illegal, you would have death sentence, babe."

"Would you save me?"

"If I could live with the cuteness you have." Tony seriously couldn't stand Steve's blushing anymore and he leaned even closer to Steve, so the blond's exhales entered Tony's mouth. Tony smirked, when Steve's breath suddenly turned quicker and heavier.

"You already live with it."

Tony climbed on Steve's body. He whispered in his mouth: "I do" before cutting the space between them.

**Reason 1: His blush is so fucking adorable.**


	3. Reason 2: Doodles

**A/N:** **I am so sorry for any mistakes in the chapters.**

Everyone knew that Steve liked old-fashion more, but that much? Instead of calling or texting or sending an email or something, Steve sent letters. At least in the beginning, later he used a little modern ways.

When Tony was on some kind of business trip (where he honestly didn't want to be) in Italy, he recieved the first letter from Steve.

"Seriously, I want to go home!" Tony whined like a little kid. He laying on the bed, sulking. He had to be away from Manhattan for two weeks. And these two weeks were going to be hell. Both, Tony and his CEO (also his ex-girlfriend) Pepper knew that. They had been in Italy for two hours and Tony was already missing Manhattan so badly. Well, more likely he missed Steve.

Steve. The only thought that held Tony back from flying to him. Steve would've been disappointed, if Tony left because of him. They had been best friends for few weeks now, but Tony knew it was something more. That was probably the only reason Tony even cared if Steve was disappointed or not. He didn't like, how Steve always had negative emotions. He didn't want Steve to have them. He wanted Steve to be happy. But that was going to be harder to achieve than Tony thought at first.

Pepper, who just entered the room with mail, groaned silently and walked over to Tony's loose body. The billionire was tapping with fingers some rhythm on the bed, which Pepper reqognized as a lullaby. She sighed and sat down next to Tony. Steve had sung Tony asleep once, but he was sure the billionaire didn't remember it. He barely remembered any night, when he had nightmares. That had been one of them.

"You really miss him, don't you?" Pep asked, brushing Tony's hair back. The billionaire nodded slowly, his fingers didn't stop and his eyes closed. "Why don't you tell him about how you feel? I'm sure he won't... you know... react to it that badly." Of course, Pepper was aware of how much Steve liked Tony, but she can't tell it to the billionaire. It was something they had to tell each other.

Tony's eyes opened again and his head snapped up. "You really think so?" His hazel eyes were full of hope and made Pepper smile.

"Yes," she whispered. "I think so."

"Thanks, Pep."

"No need to thank me. You can do that once you have a date with the guy."

Tony smiled and pushed himself up. "You brought mail?"

"Yeah... I don't know, who sent it and it's kind of weird someone's actually sending you a letter. Maybe the guy's just old-fashioned or something..." Pepper trailed off, knowing that Tony already understood.

Tony's eyes widened instantly and he grabbed the letter. Definitely Steve. Tony's name and current address was written on the envelope with his perfect handwriting. Tony ripped the envelope basically in half and he took the letter out.

The look on his face surprised Pepper. Tony was looking from one edge of the paper to the other in awe, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. His eyes stopped at the center of the page. For a second, his eyes were on one place, but later they moved quickly from left to right, then a little down and repeated it, showing that he was reading. Once he was done reading, he handed the letter to Pepper in silence.

_Dear Tony_

_I know, it might be weird to write you a letter like that, but you know how old-fashioned I am._

_I hope you're enjoying the trip and that Pepper is treating you well. I wouldn't like you to come home and start with your 'Pepper-was-so-annyoing' speech. And yes, I wouldn't like you to return now. I mean, I would like it, but you have work to do. I'm not going to stop you from that._

_In case you get in trouble _again_, I made sure your suit will be there with you. But you are only allowed to use it if you're in a serious trouble (which I hope you won't get into)._

_I can't wait to have you home again. The whole team misses you. Clint is going crazy, Natasha hasn't done anything but I'm 110% sure she misses you, Thor stopped eating Pop Tarts an hour ago and that's totally terrifying, Bruce and the Other Guy miss you so much that the Other Guy decided to break a window and you know I miss you a lot (I swear I haven't done something crazy)._

_I hope you'll be home soon (not too soon though). Miss you, Tones._

_Your best friend,_

_Steve :)_

Yep, he actually added a smiley face. But what actually caught Pepper's eyes, were doodles. Doodles all around the letter. There was a Chibi Nick Fury chasing the Chibi Avengers on the upper right corner and a Chibi Iron Man flying on the left corner. The whole bottom part was full of Chibi Avengers. There were Clint and Natasha, fighting side by side. Tony remembered, how Natasha had mentioned Budapest somewhere during that fight. Hulk and Thor were fighting on a Leviathan with the Chitauri. And finally, Tony shooting the repulsor at Steve, who reflected it with his shield to the Chitauri.

"I love his drawings," Tony muttered breathlessly. "I am so going to keep the letter so I can see those adorable drawings..."

"You know you can just ask him to draw something for you," Pepper said, looking up from the paper.

"Yeah, I know."

Pepper gave the letter back to Tony with a smirk. "You're afraid of asking it from him, aren't you? I could ask it for you, if you want."

"You would?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes."

**Reason 2: His doodles are ****_so_**** adorable**.


	4. Reason 3: Flower Language

Steve woke up, because of the sun shining directly on his face. is it Sunday, on which he and Tony are in bed until noon, or did he slept in again? He reached his hands to the other side of bed, his eyes remaining closed, but he felt only empty sheets. Of course... Tony left a week ago. Did Tony forgot again?

With a small sigh, Steve opened his eyes and pushed himself up. It was only eleven o'clock, so it wouldn't have been such a surprise, if he was still asleep, wherever he was at the moment. That explained, why he hadn't called Steve or anything. The room felt so empty, now that Tony wasn't there.

In fact, the whole Tower was empty. Clint and Natasha had left yesterday morning to some kind of SHIELD mission. Steve tried so hard to get himself with them, but Natasha just didn't let him, saying that he must stay in the Tower. Thor was visiting Jane. Bruce was with Betty for a week.

Steve and Tony had been together for five months. It was probably the best time in Steve's life.

Steve walked out from the room as soon as he got clothes on, even though he had no idea what he was going to do. On his way out, he grabbed his sketchbook, so he had at least something to do.

In the living room, he opened the book and drew the first thing that came in his mind. Technically, it's not a thing... It was probably obvious what (or actually who) he drew. Tony.

There was a scene that got stuck in his head before Tony left. The Avengers had gone to beach, where they spent the whole day. At first, they were swimming and doing all that beach stuff, until that became boring. Then, they played some games together. Without understanding, Steve started to spend a lot of time with Thor. Tony had tried to make Hulk come out and Steve, as usual, started to lecture him for being so reckless. But Tony just said that he wanted Steve's attention. And then Clint was all like: 'Oh boy... Stark is jealous' which earned him a hit on the back of the head with a book by Natasha.

Then the team had a dancing competition (yeah, something totally random that Clint came up with). Clint was dancing so-called "Tango", but the fact that he was dancing alone made it hilarious. Natasha refused to dance, so she was the judge (and that's why Clint lost). Bruce was dancing something really-really weird (probably some mix of hip-hop, break-dance and waltz). Tony did some kind of 70s disko dance. And that's what Steve drew. Because even the thought of Tony Stark dancing to The Hustle in swimming suit was weird.

"You're drawing me dancing?" an amused voice whispered next to Steve's ear. "That's just sweet."

Steve's body filled with excitement, as he heard the voice. His eyes lit up and his heart threatened to jump out from his chest. "You weren't supposed to be here yet." His voice remained calm, as he looked at his side.

"You really thought I would wait that long?" Tony asked and kissed Steve's ear. "I missed you."

Steve smiled and pulled Tony over the back of the couch and into his lap. "I missed you too."

Tony looked in Steve's eyes and smiled. "I love you, darling." He leaned closer to Steve and kissed him on the lips. Steve's lips were warm against Tony's cold ones (it was cold outside, okay?).

"You're freezing," Steve whispered against Tony's lips. Tony just nodded. "I don't want you to feel cold."

Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's neck. "Then warm me up," he replied with a small, playful smirk.

Steve placed his hands on the back of Tony's head and pulled him closer. "I love you too," he whispered before kissing Tony. Ton himself pulled Steve closer to himself and licked Steve's lower lip, asking for entrance, which Steve had granted him immediately.

After some time (which felt like hours) Steve moved away from Tony, allowing the brunette to actually breath. "Oh, by the way, I brought you flowers," Tony said, nodding towards the door. Steve looked there and saw a bouquet.

"You brought me a bouquet of tulips, primroses and camellias?" Steve asked, walking towards the bouquet. He picked it up and turned to Tony, pulling out a primrose. "I can't live without you." Next, he pulled out a yellow tulip. "There's sunshine in your smile." A variegated tulip. "Beautiful eyes." A red tulip. "Believe me." Steve raised his hand with the tulips. "Perfect lover." He turned back to the bouquet and pulled out a white camellia. "You're adorable." A pink camellia. "Longing for you." A red camellia. "You're a flame in my heart." Steve turned to Tony. "You are telling the truth, right?"

Tony didn't say anything, just walked past Steve and came back a moment later, holding a bouquet of Daisies.

Daisies. "Happy 5th anniversary, babe."

**Reason 3: He understands fucking flower language (we once had a conversation like this and it was hilarious, since I understood most of it wrongly).**


	5. Reason 4: Stole My Suit Once

Monday morning and six days after Steve and Tony became best friends. Tony disappeared randomly two days ago and hasn't returned yet. Steve sat behind the kitchen's table. Who knows what could've happened with Tony? Okay, yeah, he left often, but without telling anyone? Never. No one knew, what happened, not even Pepper. Exactly what is going on? When did Tony stop telling Pepper about stuff he was doing? Or Steve? Or Bruce?

"Steve?" Natasha asked with her 'lovely-voice'. Yes, that's quite rare. Yes, only the Avengers have heard it. Yes, it turned everything worse. "Are you alright?" Steve looked at the woman sitting on his left. Natasha was... worried. "You know he'll be fine. He took his suit."

Steve exhaled a breath that he had unconsciously held. Natasha had a point. Wherever Tony was, he had his suit, so he was safe. Right?

"Good mo-" Pepper walked in the room, but stopped talking as she saw others. She sighed and walked to the other side of Steve. "Have you had breakfast? Tony wouldn't like it, if you won't eat."

"Well maybe he can just come here and make me eat then," Steve replied.

"And that's why I don't fucking fall in love," Clint said, pointing at Steve with his fork. Natasha sent Clint a death glare (yeah, they were dating then) and Clint pulled back. "I-I didn't mean it like that, sweetie."

Natasha grabbed a knife from the table and sent it flying towards Clint, who quickly dodged away from it. "Remember rule number 6? Don't call me sweetie, sweetheart, darling, dear or anything like that."

"Babe?" Clint tested.

"That works," Natasha said and turned back to Steve. "Don't worry, Steve. He'll be fine. But you have to eat."

Steve stood suddenly up, causing everyone behind the table jump. "No. I'll find him and _then_ I'll eat." He walked out from the room, leaving the stunned team back.

The first one to broke the silence was Clint. "Oh crap, that's going to end badly..."

* * *

"Agent Romanoff, agent Barton, I'm afraid I should tell you that Captain Rogers left the building five minutes ago," JARVIS' voice filled the living room. Both agents looked away from the TV, from where they were watching Star Wars marathon.

"Is there a reason you're telling it to us?" Clint asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He spent hours in sir's workshop, started to swear under his breath and stole Mark VI. Is that normal for Captain Rogers?"

Clint and Natasha looked at each other, eyes wide. "That son of a bitch..." Natasha muttered and continued with a louder voice, as she stood up and walked out from the room, Clint following him. "Do you know where Steve went?"

"I'm afraid his destination is England."

"Exactly where in England?"

"London, Big Ben."

"Get the Quinjet ready. I want Thor and Bruce also there."

"Yes, agent Romanoff."

* * *

Steve was somewhere over North Atlantic Ocean. He had some troubles with flying at first, but he gained control of the suit quickly. But honestly, he had no idea what he was doing. And in fact, he was scared. Seriously, isn't that something close to why he froze anyway?

"What the hell are you doing Steve?" Natasha's voice was basically screaming in his ear. Steve lost control for a second, but got it back quickly. He looked around in the helmet, noticing Natasha's face in the right upper corner. He turned his eyes away from her.

"Going to get my ass kicked, what does it look like?"

"Whoa, are you sure this is Steve?" Clint asked, appearing on the screen. "I'm totally sure he just said 'ass'."

"And you stole Tony's suit for that?" Natasha asked, not even caring to comment Clint's interrupting.

"Yeah, that motherfucking Quinjet is too slow for that. Apparently, Tony went to London on a fucking secret mission, but was captured. SHIELD doesn't know what happened with him, but they fucking decided not to tell us he's gone. It was supposed to be a small mission and that's why we didn't know anything about it. Tony was captured by some fucking asshole, who just thought he can take Tony's motherfucking suit and burn down the whole fucking London."

"Dude, you just swore like six times!" Clint gasped.

"No wonder, I'm so fucking pissed right now. Nick motherfucking Fury decided not to tell us, because he knew we would save Tony and we could die during that and that just fucks the whole plan up."

"Oh my motherfucking god... Nat, do something! Steve is so pissed off right now. He will burn the whole Big Ben down!"

"But of course they can't use the suit," Steve continued, ignoring Clint completely. "It is only powered by Tony's arc reactor."

"Exactly how are you flying then?" Natasha asked, also ignoring Clint.

"Uh... JARVIS helped me to change the suit a little. This one doesn't need the arc reactor to power it."

"How fucking far are you already?" Clint asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not sure yet. I think I can see Ireland."

"Ugh... Okay, do whatever you need, don't destroy the town and stuff like that."

"You know, Clint, people say that you shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

* * *

Steve reached the Big Ben and flew through the wall, not even thinking about how much he will destroy the tower. He landed on the highest floor, which was a huge surprise. On this speed, he should have flew through one of the walls and out from the other one. One of his knees and his fist was on land, when he looked up and saw the men that captured Tony. They were shocked and their eyes were wide. Yeah, that doesn't happen always that you capture Tony Stark, who is also Iron Man and suddenly, someone in Iron Man suit destroys the wall of the Big Ben.

"We have Stark, so who the hell is in the suit?" One of the men asked from the others, his British accent obvious.

Steve raised his hand. "Captain America." With those words, he shot the repulsor at the man.

* * *

"Captain Rogers reached the Big Ben," JARVIS announced in the Quinjet. Clint and Natasha were flying, Bruce and Thor were at the back of the jet.

"Great," Natasha muttered. It was already evening and it was dark outside, it would've been impossible for people to miss whatever Steve was going to do. "Keep us on track with whatever is happening."

"Did he destroy the tower?" Clint asked like an excited small child.

"Not exactly. It only has a huge hole in the wall."

"And what did we tell him not to do?" Natasha asked most likely from herself. "What is going on there?"

"They are fighting. And... Captain Rogers just destroyed the clock..."

"What the hell is going on?" Nick's voice filled the jet and his picture appeared on the screen. He seemed angry and that doesn't mean anything good.

Natasha sent Nick a glare and Clint ignored them both. "Why didn't you tell us Tony was kidnapped?"

"You're saving Stark?"

"Yes, because SHIELD itself decided to ignore the fact the he was just kidnapped."

"Who the fuck is in the suit?"

"Steve is."

"Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers just threw a man through the wall and he landed on a car, which is now destroyed."

"What?" Both, Natasha and Nick asked.

Steve was right. He couldn't keep a promise like that... "Get Rogers back to Manhattan right now!" Fury commanded.

"Can't do," Clint said. "JARVIS lost contact with him. Which means he lost his helmet. Which means his head is defenseless."

Natasha groaned. "Bye, Fury. We've got to save our dumbass friends." She cut off the call before Nick could actually say something. "Clint, do something. We need to get there as soon as we can." And before Steve destroys London...

* * *

Steve groaned in pain, as he was rolling away from his last oppononent. The guy had just ripped off his helmet and punched Steve in the face. He was pretty sure he had a black eyes and his nose was bleeding. His head was a little dizzy and it was spinning, but he had to be strong for Tony.

The oppononent walked to Steve and started to punch him again, but Steve shot him with a repulsor. He pushed himself up, ignoring the pain, and looked around for Tony. Sadly, he wasn't on this floor, so he went on a lower floor. First thing he saw, was another guy. He shot him instantly and looked at the limp body on the wall. "Tony..." Steve whispered and ran to the man quickly. He knelt down of him. "Gosh, Tony, I'm so terribly sorry, please say something, I know I should've come sooner, I am _so _sorry." He barely understood what he was saying himself.

He raised Tony's head slightly from his chin. Blood escaped Tony's mouth and he had scars all over his face. His hazel eyes were closed, but these were what Steve wanted to see the most. Steve's vision was blurred and he realized he had tears in his eyes. "Tony... please wake up..." The blond wrapped his arms around Tony's neck and hugged him tightly. "Come on, let's get you out from these chains." Without moving away from Tony, he reached to his left wrist and took off the manacle. He did the same with Tony's right hand and the body landed on Steve's. "Wake up, Tony." He whispered silently in Tony's ear.

"I don't understand, how you could possibly use my suit," Tony muttered against Steve's neck.

Steve's blue eyes lit up. "Tony, you're okay. Oh my fucking god, I'm so fucking sorry."

He felt how Tony smirked against Steve's neck. "You swore. Twice."

"Yeah, I've done that at least ten times today," Steve chuckled.

Tony looked up at Steve. "What the hell did you do- Oh my god." His eyes widened as he saw Steve's face. "Oh my god! You've got a black eye! And that's like so fucking dark. And your nose is broken! Oh my fucking god, I'm so sorry Steve. It's my fault. If I wouldn't have been kidnapped, you wouldn't have had to come here to save me and-"

"Dude, have you seen yourself lately?" Steve laughed, looking at Tony's scars.

Instantly, Tony raised his hand to his face. "It's not actually that bad at all..."

"Say that to someone who believes you."

Tony raised an eyebrow and looked at Steve. "You stole Mark VI?"

"Don't kill me now."

"I'm not going to kill you, Steve... You know, you're kind of cute in that." Steve looked curiously at Tony, who just shook his head. "Don't listen to me before noon."

"It's evening. Maybe even eleven o'clock actually."

"Oh..."

Steve chuckled and pulled Tony closer for a hug. "Next time, please tell at least someone about your missions. Even when they're secret missions."

"No promises, Cap."

"Please, just promise this one thing. For me."

Tony stayed silent for a second, before hugging back even thighter. "I promise."

**Reason 4: He stole Mark VI once - hell he was hot in it...**


	6. Reason 5: At Least Five 'Idiots'

"Is there a reason you two are so close to each other?" Clint asked, moving his fork between Tony and Steve. Bruce was visiting Betty and Thor was in Asgard, so it was only Clint, Natasha, Tony and Steve eating lunch together. Tony instantly looked down at their intertwined fingers, while Steve looked away, blushing. "Oh... I see... Which bed was it?"

Steve choked on his food and started coughing, while Tony burst out laughing. "Relax, Clint, he only asked me out, nothing else. I'm like totally sure the guy is still a virgin." Then he looked at Steve with faked seriousness. "You're a virgin?"

Steve rolled his eyes at Tony. "Yes, I'm a virgin, you idiot."

"Do you even have any idea who you're talking to? I am Tony Stark and I'm a genius. Definitely not an idiot."

"You're an idiot," Natasha pointed her fork at Tony (why does everyone do that?), before continuing eating.

Steve looked at Tony and smirked proudly, when the brunette looked away and started tapping his fingers on the table (yeah, he does that lately too...). "That makes you an idiot also."

"Me? Why does that make me an idiot?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You are dating an idiot, which means you are an idiot also."

Steve snorted and rolled his eyes. "Idiot..."

"But you still love me," Tony smirked and turned to Steve.

"I do," Steve said and kissed Tony (and yes, Clint almost puked at that. what the hell is wrong with you? Seriously, it's cute how they always kiss each other.).

* * *

Steve looked up from his sketchbook and looked curiously at Tony. He had on another suit, it was close to Mark VI and Mark VII, but it had more yellow on it. They had spent many days in Tony's workshop like that, Tony working, Steve sketching. "Another suit? What Mark is it? XIV?"

Tony looked at his wrist. "Close. It's XLII."

Steve's eyes widened and he lowered the book to see the suit better. "What do you need all these suits for?"

"If something happens with you and I can't help, they can."

Steve didn't understand, what Tony meant with that, so he just kept sketching. After awhile, he heard moving and he looked over the book just in time to see Tony start flying.

And... Then there was a loud crash. Steve shot up instantly and looked at Tony, who was now hanging in the ceiling, his head on the upper floor. "What the hell, Tony?"

"... At least I wore my helmet..."

"Idiot..."

* * *

"How can you be so reckless and stupid?" Steve asked, as he followed Tony to living room. Bruce and Natasha turned their heads to look at them curiously.

"I learned from the best," Tony said to Steve and fell down on the couch.

Steve facepalmed and sent a death glare to Tony.

"Uh, what's going on?" Bruce asked.

"That bonehead just destroyed his own mansion in Malibu without any reason at all and then police was sure he was dead, which isn't even all. He decided to fly to his fucking giant donut and he destroyed that also!"

"Yeah? You destroyed Big Ben, smartass!" Tony replied, standing up to be almost same height as Steve.

"Saving you, moron!"

"Retard!"

"Dumbass!"

"Jerk!"

"Idiot!"

"Shut up!" Natasha shouted to them.

Both of them looked away from each other, obviously pissed at each other.

"Jerk..." Tony hissed to Steve again.

"Idiot..." Steve hissed back.

"WHY DOES LOVE ALWAYS FEEL LIKE BATTLEFIELD?!" Clint, who apparently heard their fight, burst in the room and started singing.

"You're not helping, Barton!"

* * *

"Hey, Hawkass, got anything for me?" Tony asked from air, looking around. Manhattan was certainly a huge mess at the moment. Loki escaped Asgard and had another army with him.

"Cap is on fourth."

"What?" Tony practically screamed, as he flew towards the street. And the really bad part is that it was almost on the other side of Manhattan. "Alone?"

"Yeah, he's alone. And I think you should hurry, he's got some trouble."

"Crap," Tony muttered under his breath. "JARVIS, any way we could get there quicker?"

"I just put more power to the thrusters."

"And that's why I love you, J."

"Hey, don't cheat on Steve while he's dying!" Clint said.

"Crap, he's dying?" Tony asked.

"Cap is currently badly injured and there are some aliens attacking. There aren't much of them, but the injured part does it's job," Natasha said. "I'm close but not enough."

"Fuck..." Tony muttered. "J, put absolutely everything we have in thrusters."

"I don't think it's a good idea, sir. Once you get there, you would be out of power and can't save Captain Rogers."

"I don't care! I can hold them back. I'll take the hit for him or something until Natasha reaches us. Just get me there before the fucking aliens kill him!"

It took only half a minute for him to reach Steve. "Stark, an alien is attacking him and there's no way he could survive that shot!"

Without saying anything, Tony landed between Steve and the alien, taking the shot. "Tony!" Steve threw his shield at the alien and knelt down next to Tony. "Oh my god, Tony, what the hell are you thinking?" He pulled the faceplate off and looked at Tony.

Tony's suit was broken and he was bleeding, a lot. "You could've died, Steve. I've got a metal suit. The possibility of me surviving the shot was bigger than you surviving it."

Steve knew, that Tony was right. He pulled Tony up in a tight hug. "You're an idiot, Tony."

"I know."

* * *

Steve was sitting on the chair next to Tony's bed. They were in SHIELD helicarrier's hospital. Steve held his head on his hands, which he rested on Tony's bed. He had been unconscious for a day now. One single tear escaped Steve's eye and it fell on the bed. "Why do I _always_ have to be next to you and beg you to wake up when you're unconscious?" he whispered to the man, knowing he won't hear it. Steve sighed, took Tony's hand and kissed it. "I love you, Tony. Please wake up."

"It seems to be a routine for you," Natasha said, when she walked in the room. She sat next to Steve. "You have to sleep."

Steve shook his head against Tony's hand. "I want to be here when he wakes up."

Natasha looked from Steve to Tony and then back. "I'll make sure no one enters the room, so you can sleep with Tony here. Would you like that?"

Steve just nodded. He needed Tony to sleep.

Natasha smiled and stood up. "You better get some sleep. I'm sure Stark is going to wake up soon." She walked out from the door and left Steve alone with Tony.

The Captain looked at the door for a few seconds before curling up against Tony. "I still can't believe you took the shot for me, you idiot."

**Reason 5: He has at least five 'idiots' for me. Playful 'idiot', you're-so-stupid 'idiot', I'm-so-enraged-because-of-your-unbelievable-behavi or 'idiot', don't-ever-scare-me-like-that-again 'idiot' and a loving 'idiot'.**


	7. Reason 6: Breakfast

11.34. Okay, how the hell did Steve let him sleep that long? It took a minute to remember. He had been seriously injured when he saved Cap. So where was Steve now? And when was he taken back to the Tower? Last time he woke up, he was in SHIELD's helicarrier, right? Tony had a headache and his body was too tired to move. At least that's what he hoped. He moved his head to his right, hoping he'll see Steve lying next to him, but the other side of bed was empty.

Well, not absolutely empty. There was a plate with pancakes and coffee next to him. A bright red sticky note was on the coffee mug. He stared at the note for some time, before actually reading it.

_Good morning, dear. I think it would be better for you not to stand up. You are still recovering. If you want something, just tell JARVIS to get me. I love you, Tony._ _:) _

Steve seems to like smiley faces... Tony smiled to himself. "J, where did Steve go?"

"Captain Rogers is currently in gym. Do you want me to call him here?"

"Yes. He owns me a morning kiss."

Tony pulled his coffee mug in his hands and drank from it (and realized it's still fucking hot, which meant that Steve didn't leave a long time ago). And... He burned his tongue. "Ow... You better hurry, Steve..."

"You okay?" Steve's voice filled the room and Tony raised his head to look at his boyfriend. He leaned on the doorway, hands crossed over his chest, one eyebrow raised.

_Crap, he's sweating... _Was the first thought that came in Tony's mind. _And he's so fucking hot like that... _"I'm fine, but I want a kiss."

Steve rolled his eyes before walking over to Tony, sitting next to him, leaning closer and kissing him. Tony responded immediately and licked Steve's lips. The blond jumped away from Tony and looked at him curiously. "What the hell happened with your tongue?"

"I might've burned it with the coffee?"

"You're hopeless."

"What's that? You said I'm so fucking hot that you want to take me here right now?"

"I'm not going to do that, dumbass. You're still recovering, remember?"

"I'm starting to hate you..."

"Lie."

"Yes, that's a lie."

"Now eat. You won't get another kiss before you have eaten."

"Okay, it wasn't a lie. I seriously hate you."

**Reason 6: He always makes me breakfast, even though I don't want it (yeah, it's annoying but so sweet of him).**


	8. Reason 7: Takes Care Of Me When I'm Sick

"Highway to Hell" was blaring through speakers, as Tony was in his workshop fixing his suit. He hadn't been sleeping for a long time and stopped eating also. He just couldn't sleep and he didn't want to go upstairs to eat either. No matter, how many times JARVIS told him to go to sleep or something like that (Tony lost count after 52), Tony never did it. And he knew it was wrong. He was just a human. He needed sleep.

Steve finally came to the shop to get Tony upstairs. Tony didn't even notice him before he was already right behind him and wrapped his arms around Tony's neck. "When was the last time you slept?" Steve whispered in Tony's ear.

"Three days ago," Tony muttered as an answer.

Steve's eyes widened. "Three days ago? You, young lady, are going to come-" he was cut off by Tony's coughing. "Gosh, you okay?"

"I'm fine, Steve," Tony replied between coughs.

"You don't seem fine," Steve said and pressed his hand on Tony's forehead. The brunette started to protest, but Steve already pulled his hand away. "Tony, you've got fever. You are so coming upstairs."

Before Tony could actually say anything, Steve pulled him over his shoulder and carried him upstairs, ignoring his protests.

When they reached their bedroom, Tony had already given up with the protesting part. Steve just didn't listen to him. Suddenly Tony found himself from his bed and Steve was already tucking him in blankets. "You are going to stay here. I'll get a thermometer or something."

And like that, he was already out from the room. Tony sighed silently and pulled the blankets closer to him. Steve over-reacted from time to time, but Tony understood why. He himself would be also worried, if Steve would be sick. But sometimes it was just so annoying.

Steve walked back in the room with a thermometer. "How are you feeling, Tony?"

"I'm fine, Steve," he responded, looking up at the man. "Really, I'm okay." Okay, that's a pure lie. He felt nothing even close to fine.

Steve raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing Tony, and handed him the thermometer, which Tony put under his arm, not even bothering to say anything against it. "I'm sorry if I'm over-reacting or anything, but I used to be always sick, remember?" Steve sat down next to Tony and eyed him seriously. "That's why I'm so... worried when you're sick. I know you won't be sick as badly as I used to be. But I still worry. What if one day I come in your workshop and find you there dead?"

"Oh my god..." Tony hid his face behind his hands. He had never really thought of it like that. "I'm so sorry, Steve. I never thought you take my sickness so seriously..."

Steve just smiled and silence took over the room, until Steve looked at the thermometer. "God... You are so not leaving this bed. I don't understand how you managed to be in the workshop for three days like that." He stood up and left the room, muttering something about how this is going to be the worst time of his life. Tony turned his eyes to the thermometer. 104 F.

* * *

"No!" Tony said, covering his face with his blanket. Steve was trying to give him medicine, but Tony didn't let him, saying that it tastes bad, smells horribly and makes his head dizzy. But only the first one was actually true.

Steve pushed Tony on his back and climbed on him. "Come on, dear, don't make this any harder." He had a playful smirk on his face. It was actually quite funny. "Let's say that you get chocolate after you take medicine?"

"No!" Tony responded, looking over the edge of his blanket.

"I'll let you go to workshop for some time?"

"No!"

"I'll call Pepper."

Tony rolled his eyes. Why did every think he-

Steve already pulled his phone out and dialed the number. Tony grabbed quickly the spoon with medicine and drank it, wincing as it ran down his throat. Steve smiled and put the phone away. "See, was it that bad?"

"Yes," Tony responded, still wincing.

Steve raised an eyebrow and leaned down, giving him a quick kiss. He rested his head on Tony's forehead, looking in his dark eyes. "Better?"

"Maybe if you would give me another kiss?"

* * *

Tony stared at the pink smoothie Steve had placed on his nightstand. "What's in there?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Steve.

"Strawberries, bananas, orange juice, something like that," Steve said, shrugging. "And now you're supposed to drink it, babe."

Does Steve actually expect Tony to drink that? He took the smoothie and looked at it for a few seconds, before drinking it.

"Well?" Steve asked.

"That's actually pretty good."

"Told you."

"If I would be from Asgard, I would throw the glass on the floor."

"Let me just take the glass from you..."

* * *

"Steve, I need an E!"

Steve groaned. He had given Tony ABC cereal, but instead of actually eating, he was writing with the letters. He had already written such things as _Iron Man_ and _Avengers_ and _SHIELD_ and so on. "Eat, Tony!" Steve shouted back from the living room.

"I need an E! And if you are so kind, I would like L also."

And that's what it's like to live with Tony Stark... Steve rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen. He searched for the letters and went to Tony with them. "What are you writing now?"

"_Captain America is an asshole._"

"You're unbelievable. I'll be in gym if you need anything," Steve said and left the room, leaving the grinning Tony behind.

Once Steve returned to their room, he was relieved that Tony was sleeping peacefully. Steve smiled to him and went to pull Tony his blanket on. His eyes were caught by letters lying on the nightstand. They were all there, but one thing was different from what Steve was waiting for.

Yes, there were in row _Iron_ _Man_,_ Science_, _JARVIS_,_ SHIELD_ and_ Avengers_, but the last one wasn't _Captain America is an asshole. _

It was _I love you. _

Steve smiled and pulled the blanket on Tony. He leaned closer to Tony, kissed his ear and whispered "I love you too."

**Reason 7: He takes care of me whenever I'm sick, even though I'm a real bitch then.**


	9. Reason 8: Leaves notes around the Tower

_You've got a press conference today._

Tony already started to groan, before thinking _how the hell did that get here? _He was locked in his workshop, no one could've gotten in. And he was totally sure it wasn't there before. A neon pink sticky note was placed on the table. Tony stared at it for some time.

Steve... He always knew about Tony's press conferences, business trips and everything before Tony. Hell, he knew _everything _before Tony.

Yeah, okay, Steve definitely left that there, but how the hell did he get in? And if he said that, Tony should probably get out of the shop and get ready. ..._Why do_ I have_ to own Stark Industries?_

Tony rolled his eyes, put the screwdriver on the table and walked out from the room.

_You have to eat before leaving the Tower, remember?_

A blue sticky note was right across the door.

Steve just never forgets anything...

Tony groaned and walked upstairs, straight to the kitchen. For his surprise, food was already waiting for him. Tony smiled and pulled the plate in his hands.

While eating, he noticed a yellow sticky note on the cupboard.

_Go shower. Your clothes are waiting on bed._

After fifteen minutes, Tony was already out from shower and in his room. He pushed his soaking hair away from his face. A black suit was on his bed, as promised. He put it on quickly and walked downstairs to leave the Tower. Before he walked out of the door, he noticed a green sticky note on it.

_Try not to get in trouble. Love you, honey :)_

And people still wonder why Tony loves Steve...

**Reason 8: He leaves notes everywhere around the Tower to remind me stuff I often forget.**


	10. Reason 9: Saved Me Even When Hated Me

Okay, that happened even before they were friends. They hated each other still horribly and stuff. That's actually why this situation happened also.

It was maybe a week after Pepper broke up with Tony (yeah, she broke up with him). Tony still missed Pepper and nightmares of Afghanistan and Manhattan's alien invasion came back even worse. He was basically having a mental breakdown every night and sometimes even on daytime. But only when Tony was alone. And he told no one about that.

Every day he looked for _someone_ to be with. Just to stop the breakdowns. He was sure that Pepper would help him at night, if he would only tell her that breakdowns started again after she left. But Pepper was still mad at him for ruining one of his press conferences.

Only few days before this story, Fury noticed that something is wrong with Tony. And when Dr. Doom came, he didn't let Tony in battle. Which left Tony alone in the Tower. Gladly, he didn't have any breakdowns then.

But when Fury called Tony to tell him, what happened, it turned everything even worse (if that's even possible). Apparently, absolutely every Avenger was in critical state. Most of them could die any minute. That left Tony alone even for longer time. And the breakdowns were also worse.

One day, Tony gave up. He didn't stand being alone and having mental breakdowns _every_ minute. He missed Pepper, though she was often with him. Nightmares hurt more than ever. Tony was worried about Avengers.

It was already evening. Tony was sitting next to the window, watching how beautiful late night Manhattan was. That's when it hit him.

Memories came in his head, hurting him mentally. Afghanistan, Stane, Vanko, Loki, the dying Avengers. Once it finished, Tony gave up. He walked to the bar and started to drink his problems down.

After 10th glass, Tony took out a gun and put it next to his head. His hand was shaking, he was scared of death. But if it would stop the nightmares, the breakdowns, he could do it. He took a deep breath, his last breath and almost pulled the trigger, before he was pushed against the wall.

Tony was searching for land, but found nothing. He was held up by someone. Beautiful blonde hair, blue eyes that seemed to shine from the tears, scent of apple pie and strawberries. The gun and glass dropped on the floor, as Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's neck. He hid his face in the soldier's shoulder and tears started to form in his eyes.

Steve wrapped his own arms around Tony's back, still holding him up. "Why did you do that?" he asked, voice breaking in the middle of the sentence, as he felt tears running down his cheeks.

"Why did Bruce try that?" he asked back, holding on to Steve tighter. "I felt low. The break up with Pepper, nightmares, you guys… I was having mental breakdowns every time I was alone." He made a pause, not understanding why he even told it to Steve. "I don't want to be alone."

"You're not alone, Tony," Steve muttered and Tony jumped a little because of the 'Tony' not the usual 'Stark'. "You're never alone."

**Reason 9: He stopped me from committing a suicide.**


	11. Reason 10: The Way We Became Friends

**A/N: Am I a bad person that reason 9 was so far my favorite. Okay, scrap that also... This one's my favorite.**

A month after the suicide situation. Steve hadn't still told anyone else, because Tony told him not to. He demanded it. Of course, Steve would've said that to the day others came home, but the words couldn't escape his mouth. Not after Tony wanted him to promise something right after he almost died. Both of them tried so hard to forget that night, but they couldn't. Couldn't forget that night Steve found out about Tony's nightmares and breakdowns. Couldn't forget the night Tony realized he likes Steve more than he should.

To stop that situation from happening again, Steve spent every day with Tony. Whether they spent days sparring in gym - where Steve had to be extremely careful not to hurt Tony -, in the kitchen - Steve tried to teach Tony to cook, which didn't end well... - or in the living room -where Tony tried to teach Steve modern culture, which didn't end well also... -. Sure, they were still arguing over random things and didn't get along well, but therefore, everyone was sure they couldn't get along ever anyway.

Some days, Tony still wanted to be alone, and since the breakdowns were rare that time, he spent time in the workshop. There was one incident with the breakdowns, but since he had no alcohol or guns in the workshop, it didn't really matter. Unconsciously, Tony told Steve about it. And our little angel decided he'll be with Tony in the workshop. And the most surprising thing was that Tony gave the passcode to Steve without any hesitation.

Yeah, okay, the team was shocked, when they found out Steve is spending time with Tony now in his workshop, but they couldn't stop them. They could only wish they wouldn't kill each other.

Every morning, Steve did his usual routine: Got up, went jogging and did breakfast. After breakfast, he used to go directly in the gym, but that changed with going to the workshop with Tony. When Tony wasn't awake yet, he would go by himself and start sketching random things, like Dummy and Iron Man suit and stuff. Without realizing, Tony started to appear on his pages. First, he was with the rest of the Avengers or with Pepper or Rhodey or Happy or someone or whatever… Later, Tony was on the pictures alone.

For some reason, Tony didn't mind Steve's presence. Okay, scrap that, he liked Steve's presence. Every day, they would either sit in comfortable silence, the only sounds are Tony's tinkering and Steve's pencil on the paper, or they would have a sweet, easy-going talk. They started to know more and more about each other.

When Tony would decide not to go upstairs to eat, Steve would go up and return later with Tony's food, so he can eat in the shop. At first, Tony was shocked to see Steve coming downstairs like that, but he thought it was nice of Steve. And every time, Steve took a cup of hot black coffee, just because he knows Tony likes it. Though he likes mostly everything Steve does, not that he'll say it to Steve, but still…

Once Tony stopped spending absolutely every day in his workshop and they went upstairs also, every Avenger was shocked by their process. They were spending time always together, they laughed together, they were friendly to each other.

One day, Tony called Steve friend without realizing itself and Steve just smiled and maybe even blushed slightly. At what Tony had trouble stopping himself from kissing the guy right there.

Both of them were actually glad they were friends, no matter why it happened. Yeah, okay, they had still small fights, but what friends don't? Especially best friends.

Best friends… It slipped out from Steve's mouth as an accident, but Tony agreed with Steve still. Over time, they had become best friends, while they didn't even realize it. They knew each other well, they spent more time with each other than anyone else, they cared about each other a lot.

If we take the whole story together in one sentence, they turned from rivals to best friends because of Tony's attempt of suicide.

**Reason 10: The way we ****_slowly_**** became friends.**


	12. Reason 11: Weirdest Valentine's Day Ever

Steve looked at the calendar and his eyes widened instantly. It was February 14th. Okay, that can't be good... Clint had promised to dress into a Cupid and shoot others with arrows. And whoever he shots on the same time have to kiss each other. Since it's Clint, who knows who will have to kiss who?

Gladly, Clint wasn't in his suit yet. He was walking in the room, following Natasha, and singing as loud as possible: "I THINK I WANNA MARRY YOU!"

"Yeah, in your dreams, birdbrain," Natasha answered and Steve couldn't hold back a chuckle. Absolutely everyone had sticked to that nickname for Clint. Even Thor.

Certainly, Clint had noticed the date. Otherwise, he won't be singing right now. Clint looked offended, though it was obviously faked. Then he was suddenly next to Steve, singing: "I never knew I could love anybody, honey, like I'm loving you!"

Steve raised an eyebrow. This song was recorded on the year before Steve joined the army. Where the hell did Clint found that?

Before Steve could respond, Natasha walked to Clint and slapped him. "No cheating, asshole!" And with these words, she left.

Both of them looked after her, stunned. "Lovely girlfriend you have here, birdbrain..."

"Yeah, she's lovely." For Steve's surprise, Clint was totally sincere. Then, he looked at the Captain with a smirk. "What about you?"

"You know I don't have a girlfriend..." Steve rolled his eyes.

Clint chuckled and walked away. Seriously, what's up with everyone today?

* * *

"Ouch!" a loud shout filled the room, coming from both Tony and Bruce. Tony looked at his right shoulder, finding a red arrow with a small heart. Bruce's arrow hit him right on his knee (yeah, Clint shot an arrow in his knee). They looked at each other, both of them confused. It was about time Clint came up with manxman pairing. So far, he had NatashaxBruce, ThorxJane, TonyxJane, StevexNatasha, BrucexDarcy, PepperxTony and StevexPepper.

They were all sitting in the living room, watching some kind of movie. If that's called watching... Thor and Jane were spending their time kissing, Bruce was reading (like always when their supposed to watch a movie), Natasha was pretending that she doesn't pay attention to the movie but failed miserably, Tony was annoying absolutely everyone, Pepper was trying to control Tony, Darcy wasn't even in the room, Steve didn't actually like the movie because there was too much cold (yeah, okay, they were watching Titanic, okay?), Clint was sitting in his nest and shooting others.

As Tony and Bruce shouted, Steve instantly stiffened and felt a wave of jealousy roll over him. He caught Pepper's eyes turn to him and then back at Tony and Bruce. When the confusion disappeared, Tony smirked playfully. And that can't mean anything good, right? He jumped on Bruce, crashing behind Thor's back. Right on that moment, Darcy walked in the room and squeaked, before running to them and looking if they're actually kissing (no cheating is allowed).

"C'mon, Stark, that's the best you can?" she asked, laughing. "By that jump, I was expecting something more."

"I had to kiss him, not make out with him," came Tony's voice.

"Then why did you jump like that?"

"Shh, I've got a secret plan!"

Darcy rolled his eyes and helped the two men up. Tony looked a little nervous, as his eyes moved from one Avenger to the other. Bruce adjusted his glasses and wiped his mouth clean.

Steve realized he had been biting his lip and he quickly stopped it, but he already noticed Tony's amused smirk. He shot the man a glare, so Tony looked quickly away and started to talk with Pepper.

Natasha's eyes snapped away from the TV and she looked at Steve for a second, before standing up and walking to the man. "May I ask you to come with me?"

"What for?"

"I need your help."

Steve raised an eyebrow, but stood up and followed Natasha. She was walking towards the piano in the other side of the room. Did she expect Steve to play something?

As he walked past Tony and Pepper, he felt a sharp, yet not actually hurting, pain in his arm. He looked at his right arm and found the arrow that he had seen on him for two times today. He turned his gaze quickly to the team, looking for the other arrow. For his surprise, it was right next to him, in Tony's stomach. The brunette took it in his hand, held it in front his face and looked at it with a curious look. "Why am I the one who gets the most arrows?"

Steve looked at Clint, who seemed quite satisfied with himself. "Tony? Seriously?"

"What?" he asked back. "I like Stony."

"Sto-What?"

"Stony. You know, Superhusbands?"

"You expect me to kiss Steve?" Tony asked. Clint just smirked as an answer. "Oh sweet god, please help me..."

"Do you want me to take your arrow?" Thor asked from the other side of Bruce. "I don't have anything against kissing Steven, but my beautiful girlfriend over here won't like it."

"I wasn't talking about you, Thor," Tony said and turned back to Clint. "I am not kissing him and you know it too!"

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry, but rules are rules. No cheating!"

"I'm going to cheat then."

"The rules are rules," Steve said, looking at Tony. He himself didn't actually want to kiss Tony either, at least not in front others, but the rules said that at least someone from the team has to be there. "Look, I don't want it more than you do" Oh, those lies... "but you agreed with the rules."

Tony stared at Steve for a few seconds, before grabbing a vase from the table next to him and sending it towards Clint. Everyone in the room jumped, as the vase crashed against the ceiling and the pieces of it fell on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing, Stark?" Steve basically yelled at Tony. "You do realize it could've hit Clint?!"

"I know! That's why I did it!" Tony said, standing up.

"Why are you so stupid?"

"Why are you so retarded?"

"Dumbass!"

"Moron!"

"Idiot!"

"Cretin!"

"If I wouldn't love you so much, I would kill you right here and now!"

"Then just-" Tony stumbled back a bit, tilting his head to his left side. "You what?"

Steve froze, as he realized what he just said. And of course, everyone else were also stunned (let's not count Pepper here, okay?). Steve's face turned slightly pink, until it was at least 10 shades of red. "Crap... Sorry, Tony, I-" He was cut off by Tony's lips.

Unfortunately, Tony moved away too fast, leaving Steve want more. "You're so cute when you blush..." he muttered silently against Steve's lips, before kissing him again.

"MY FIRST KISS WENT A LITTLE LIKE THIS!" Clint screamed and did some kissing sound. "AND TWIST" Two more kissing sounds. "AND TWIST!"

"BARTON!"

**Reason 11: Our latest Valentine's day was the weirdest thing ****_ever_****.**


	13. Reason 12: Starks and Their Weakness

_**1943**_

Howard looked after agent Carter, as she left Steve and Howard alone. What made her so mad? Steve was on his right hand, looking after Peggy also. Howard was already going to ask 'what happened with you two?', before Steve handed him a paper, talking something about his suit, to which Howard easily answered 'whatever you want, pal'.

He had honestly never seen Peggy so mad that she almost shot Steve. "What happened?" he blurted out, turning to look at Steve.

Steve looked at him and then at disappearing Peggy questioningly. Howard nodded. "That blonde in the hallway kissed me and Pegs caught us..."

"Oh, so she's jealous?" Howard asked and earned a nod from Steve.

Honestly, even Howard was a little jealous. Steve was probably the hottest soldier ever, so no wonder everyone liked him so much. But Howard had to admit, he felt something towards him even when he was still small.

_**2010**_

"Mr. Stark."

Something in Tony's chest flinched at the voice. At first, he thought it was shrapnel. He calmed down as soon as he understood it was just because of the voice.

"Captain."

He didn't even have to look at the guy to know who he was. The voice could only belong to the one and only Captain America.

When they were flying towards the helicarrier, Tony couldn't stop peeking at Steve from time to time. He was certainly very muscular and everything, but this time, the things that held Tony in their hostage, were Steve's eyes. Those innocent blue eyes that showed his hurt and mourn.

No wonder Howard always talked about him.

**Reason 12: Starks have always had a weakness towards Steve (yeah, that's in our blood).**


	14. Reason 13: His Love Towards Children

January 15th and the weirdest mission for the Avengers ever. Tony stood in a room full of children, mouth open. "We're supposed to babysit them..." he said. "Okay, I'm out!"

He turned around on his heel and started walking towards the door, but Steve grabbed Tony's shirt's collar and pulled him back. "We're all in this together," he said. "Which means you are going to stay."

Tony snorted. "Then why did I take my suit?"

"We all were prepared for something more!" Steve snapped. "Looks like you can't use it now. But maybe..." A smirk appeared on Steve's face. A smirk that only devil could give. How can Steve even do it?

* * *

All the kids were looking with wide eyes, as Iron Man flew out from the room, carrying the "missile". Some of them even had tears in their eyes. Natasha was standing next to the door, holding "Loki's specter" in her hands.

"Close it..." Captain America said, "giving up" on Tony's returning. Natasha pushed the door slowly with the specter. Right before it closed, Iron Man flew in the room. Every kid started to cheer, while Captain America muttered something.

Iron Man was flying all around the room and the kids had no idea what was going on. Not until Thor started to speak. "He's not slowing down," he said, spinning his "Mjölnir". The cheer on kids' faces replaced with horror. Before Thor could "fly" to Iron Man, a screaming Bruce Banner (who had been colored green) ran in the room, "catching" Iron Man on his way towards others.

Finally, they landed on the floor. Thor and Captain ran quickly to Iron Man's body. Thor pulled the face plate away and every kid looked at Tony's face. His eyes were closed, he was holding his breath and he even had something on his arc reactor to hide the light of it.

Captain knelt down next to him and checked for breathing. He moved away and exhaled the breath he was "unconsciously" holding. There was a small silence where the Avengers heard some sobbing from the crowd. Suddenly, "Hulk" roared, making the kids to jump up and Tony opened his eyes suddenly, Thor pulled the cover on his arc reactor off secretly.

"What just happened?" Tony asked, looking from one Avenger to other. "Please tell me nobody kissed me." _You just had to include it? _

Steve smiled slightly and looked away from Tony. "We won."

Tony sighed in relief. "Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it."

"We're not finished yet," Thor said.

Tony looked at him for few seconds. "But shawarma later?"

And then: A WILD LOKI APPEARED! Okay, just kidding... It was Clint in Loki's costume. He did some kind of evil laugh and took the specter from Natasha. Then he pretended to attack Tony, Thor and Steve, but Thor sent the "Mjölnir" towards him and "Loki" "died".

Every damn kid started to cheer to them, as they all walked in front them and bowed.

* * *

"Look, Ana, a little Iron Man!" Steve said in a sweet voice, holding a doll of Iron Man in his hands. Anastasia, the girl with abnormally long brown hair looked at the doll with her dark brown curious eyes. She was three years old.

"Ilon Man!" she said, reaching to the doll.

Steve chuckled and gave the doll to Anastasia. "Yes, Ana, that's Iron Man. Do you want to hear a story about Iron Man and how his friend saved him from evil guys?"

Ana nodded quickly. Steve pulled her in his lap and took another Iron Man doll (yeah, they had lots of the Avengers toys...). He raised one of the dolls. "This is Iron Man. One day, he went to a secret mission in England. But he was captured by an evil villain. After two days, his friends, who knew nothing about the mission, were starting to worry. Then Captain America borrowed Iron Man's suit and went to help him, others following him." Steve built quickly a tower of blocks around Iron Man and took the other Iron Man, which was supposed to be Captain America. "He flew from New York straight to London and destroyed on of Big Ben's walls." He pushed the Captain America in the tower. "There were many bad guys, who attacked Captain America, but Captain defeated them all." He put many tin soldiers in the tower and started to punch them out. "Then he looked for his best friend and found him only a floor lower. He was full of scars and bruises, but Captain America saved him."

Anastasia looked at Steve's play with enthusiasm. "Are they okay?" she asked from Steve.

Steve smiled and nodded. "Yes, they are both fine."

Tony, who had watched it all from the doorway, smiled warmly and left Steve alone with the small girl.

* * *

The kids were supposed to go to sleep by that time, but they wouldn't stay in their bed. They had tried everything. Stories, begging, threatening. That's when Natasha gave the idea to sing something.

"My singing would just scare them," Thor said immediately.

"I would like to sing, but I'm not a good singer," Bruce said.

"I don't think I would be able to sing to children with a voice that will actually let them fall asleep," Natasha said, clearly embarrassed.

"The children hate me," Clint shrugged. "They still think I'm Loki."

That left Tony and Steve. they looked at each other for a brief second. "I don't know children songs!" Tony announced. "I could just sing them AC/DC songs, but I don't think it works."

Steve dropped his head and sighed silently.

_"Christopher Robin and I walked along _

_Under branches lit up by the moon,"_

he sang with a sweet, calming voice. Tony's attention was immediately fully on Steve.

_"Posing our questions to Owl and Eeyore _

_As our days disappeared all too soon. _

_But I've wandered much further today than I should _

_And I can't seem to find my way back to the Wood."_

Every kid was staring at him now. Some of them were already smiling tiredly, since they were tired a long time ago, but Steve's singing calmed them down.

_"So help me if you can_

_I've got to get back_

_To the House at Pooh Corner by one_

_You'd be surprised_

_There's so much to be done_

_Count all the bees in the hive_

_Chase all the clouds from the sky_

_Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh._

_Winnie the Pooh doesn't know what to do  
_

_Got a honey jar stuck on his nose_

_He came to me asking help and advice  
_

_From here no one knows where he goes  
_

_So I sent him to ask of the Owl if he's there  
_

_How to loosen a jar from the nose of a bear."  
_

Now, every kid was in bed and looking at Steve sleepily or already closing their eyes.

_"Help me if you can  
_

_I've got to get back  
_

_To the House at Pooh Corner by one  
_

_You'd be surprised  
_

_There's so much to be done  
_

_Count all the bees in the hive  
_

_Chase all the clouds from the sky  
_

_Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh."  
_

Even the Avengers felt somewhat sleepy. Natasha had fell in Thor's lap with her head and was close to falling asleep. Bruce was just calmer than usually. Thor was so sleepy that he didn't even notice when Natasha fell on his lap. Tony found himself soon enough on Steve's shoulder, but the blond didn't seem to mind.

_"It's hard to explain how a few precious things  
_

_Seem to follow throughout all our lives  
_

_After all's said and done I was watching my son  
_

_Sleeping there with my bear by his side  
_

_So I tucked him in, I kissed him and as I was going  
_

_I swear that the old bear whispered "Boy welcome home"_

_Believe me if you can  
_

_I've finally come back  
_

_To the House at Pooh Corner by one  
_

_What do you know  
_

_There's so much to be done  
_

_Count all the bees in the hive  
_

_Chase all the clouds from the sky  
_

_Back to the days of Christopher Robin  
_

_Back to the ways of Christopher Robin  
_

_Back to the days of Pooh."  
_

Steve finished the song and realized that everyone, and I mean everyone, was asleep. He laid back on the couch he was sitting on and his head fell automatically on Tony's. The brunette smiled through sleep and snuggled closer to Steve. Oh, he'll never let Steve forget that day.

**Reason 13: He loves children and he's way too cute while playing with them (why can't we have a biological child?).**

**A/N: Ever since I heard Chris Evans sing this song, I knew I had to do it :D When I watched that interview, I was like: Ugh, why can't I have the damn Captain America suit?! Okaaay... If you don't know what I'm talking about, you ask me in a review or in a PM and I'd be glad to share the video with you :)**


	15. Reason 14: His Love Towards Robots

"Wow, it's high..." Clint muttered, looking up to the Stark Tower. It was the day the Avengers moved in there. Okay, Clint had seen it before, but it looked even taller from land.

"Stark actually _lives_ here?" Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow. "Wow... How is he _not_ scared of heights?"

"Uh, Iron Man flies, remember?" Clint asked back.

"Yeah-yeah, let's just get this over with..." Steve mumbled, walking past two agents and towards the Tower.

Once they were in the Tower, they all looked around in awe. "Okay, Stark, you have my respect..." Clint muttered probably to himself. "Speaking of Stark, where is he?"

"Sir is in his workshop and doesn't want to be interrupted," a British voice came from nowhere. Clint grabbed instantly his bow and arrow and got ready to shoot. Natasha's hand grabbed a gun. Steve pulled the shield off his back. Thor spun his Mjölnir. Only Bruce was totally calm.

"Who is it?" Clint asked.

"Reveal yourself!" Thor said.

"I am sorry for scaring you," the voice continued. "I am sir's Artificial Intelligence, though more familiar term for that might be supercomputer. My name is JARVIS and I run everything in the house. I'd be glad to help as much as I can."

"Supercomputer?" Steve asked, tipping his head to right. "He sure is a Stark..."

"Computer?" Thor asked, stopping his Mjölnir.

"Computer is a general purpose device that can be programmed to carry out a finite set of arithmetic or logical operations, Mr. Odinson," JARVIS explained.

"And sir... Is Stark?" Clint asked, lowering his bow.

"Yes. Mr. Tony Stark."

"I already like that thing..." Steve muttered more likely to himself.

"Thank you, Captain Rogers," JARVIS said and Steve could've swore JARVIS' voice held a hint of amusement. Totally Stark...

* * *

Steve walked in Tony's workshop and was instantly deafened by the loud music. Tony didn't seem to notice Steve's arrival, so Steve just wandered around in the shop. He found a small mechanical arm soon enough.

"Hello, little guy," he smiled to it widely. "What's your name?" Steve didn't receive an answer, just a curious robotic sound. "Okay, you don't talk then... I'm Steve." He reached out his hand and the robot shook it.

"It's name is Dummy," Steve heard suddenly behind his back. He realized that the music was quieter also. Steve turned around and looked at Tony's dark eyes.

"Dummy?" Steve asked and looked back at the robot. "Well, nice to meet you, Dummy."

Tony laughed and walked away from them, saying "You're unbelievable, Cap."

**Later... (as in months later... maaany months)**

Steve threw his sketchbook away and looked at the robot next to him. "Hi, Dummy. How's your brother?" Dummy did some weird noise as an answer. "That's good. How have you been?" And Dummy "talked" for a long time. "Oh you really think so?" Steve widened his eyes. "I see..."

Tony turned away from his suit and looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow. "What are you now imagining?"

"So you think Tony has a crush on me..." Steve nodded slowly, not even thinking about answering to Tony.

Tony felt his cheeks turn a little hotter and he turned back to his work immediately. "That's stupid, Steve. Dummy can't even talk!"

"Oh, so you're sure he has a crush on me..."

"Steve, I am going to-"

"Shh, Tony, we're having a conversation here!" Steve said and turned back to Dummy. "So you think he has had crush on me for years?"

"Dummy can't-"

"You know, Tony is kind of weird. He always thinks everything is about him."

"Dummy can't talk!" Tony said, turning back to Steve.

"I guess I'll just ask from JARVIS then," Steve smirked.

Tony rolled his eyes. "I don't have crush on you, okay?"

"Whatever you say..."

_**(Present)**_

„What happened with not having a crush on me?"

„Oh, shut up..."

_**(Sorry, couldn't resist adding it) **_

**Reason 14: He loves absolutely every robot in the building, no matter how annoying they are.**


	16. Reason 15: He and His Pranks

Tony already started to push himself up from the bed, but Steve's hand stopped him and pulled him back down. "This morning, the Avengers are going to be together on breakfast and they most certainly are going to find out," Steve said, voice muffled by the pillow. "Let's make it funny."

"Whoa, what do you mean _funny_?" Tony asked, looking at the man next to him. "How was last night funny?"

"I am talking about today. Breakfast. Let's make it… funny," Steve said and turned his face away from his pillow, watching at Tony with that evil smirk.

Tony frowned in confusion, but it soon replaced with his own smirk. "Okay, what's going on in your dirty mind, you bastard?"

"Idiot…" Steve muttered (yeah, it never went away…). "Well, you know how Clint hates to see us kissing and such stuff? Let's give him something to hate. Second, let's hide Thor's Pop Tarts. Third, let's… Okay how are we going to make it fun with Natasha? Oh, I've got an idea!" Steve shot up and pulled Tony with him. "Come with me, we're going to pull a prank on Nat!"

"Uh, you sure it's a good idea?" Tony asked, a little scared of what might happen with pranks and Natasha.

"Of course. Come on, you've got metal suit and a super-soldier to save you," Steve smirked and pulled Tony out from the room with him.

"Yeah… Not so sure about it."

When they reached Natasha's room, they found her peacefully asleep. "What if she has a gun under his bed?" Tony asked from Steve.

"Pft, it's not like she's going to kill you… I should be the scared one," Steve said. He gave Tony some weird bottle. "Pour that in her shampoo bottle."

"What is in here?"

"Hair color," Steve muttered, pulling out a marker.

"What color?"

"Blue."

Tony almost started to laugh, before he remembered where they are. He just accepted the bottle with a smirk and went to Natasha's shower.

When he was ready, he peeked in Natasha's room, seeing Steve next to her. "What are you doing?" Tony whispered.

Steve looked at Tony and smiled. He moved away from Natasha's face. He had drawn her Hitler's moustache, Tony's beard, monobrows and bunny teeth. Tony held back a laugh and gave Steve thumbs up.

Steve clicked the marker closed and walked to Tony. He gave him a kiss on cheek, muttering something about leaving before they are going to die.

Their next destination was kitchen, from where they took the Pop Tarts. "Where are we going to hide them?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Clint's room?"

"You're on."

They ran quickly, yet quietly, in Clint's room and looked at the snoring archer. "Lovely, Katniss… Lovely…" Tony muttered and took the Pop Tarts from Steve. He slipped them in Clint's closet. Then he walked back to the door.

Steve had sneaked to Clint and was drawing him moustache in "Imperial" style. "Get me whipped cream!" he whispered to Tony, who instantly ran back to the kitchen.

He looked for the whipped cream in kitchen for a few seconds and then ran back to Clint's room. Steve had drawn hearts and flowers all over Clint's face. "Hey, can you get me Natasha's make-up bag also?"

"Sure…" Tony muttered, unsure why Steve needs all that stuff.

Tony returned with the bag soon and Clint had his hair full of whipped cream. Steve was currently putting some on Clint's nose, as Tony ran in the room. He gave the bag to Steve and the blond accepted it with a smirk.

He pulled out mascara and looked at it for a few seconds before putting it on Clint's eyelashes. Not like it was easy and like he knew how to do it… And that's what made it hilarious. Next, he took some red blush in his hands and put it so much that Clint looked like a clown. Steve pulled out a red lipstick and put it on Clint's lips. He tilted his head on his right shoulder, like looking for something that's missing. "Sorry, Tony," he muttered finally, applied the lipstick on his own lips and pressed a kiss on Clint's neck. Okay, now Tony's stomach hurt of the laughter he was holding.

Steve had a huge grin on his face, as he pulled Tony out from the room. They returned the make-up to Natasha's room and walked to the kitchen together. "Are you jealous of Clint?" Steve asked, smirk still on his face.

"Fuck yeah I am…"

"You know, you could get something much more," Steve muttered, pushing Tony against the wall. "The lipstick tastes like strawberry."

Tony, understanding why Steve changed the subject so quickly, smirked also. "May I taste?"

"Of course," Steve whispered and kissed Tony. The brunette wrapped his arms around Steve and pulled him closer, while licking his lips, tasting the lipstick he was wearing.

"Couldn't you done that in your room?" they heard a voice from the doorway. Steve pressed his eyes together, as he moved away from Tony and he blushed at least 15 shades of red (is it just me or does that number turn bigger with every blush?). Tony smirked slightly.

Bruce was standing in the doorway, still in his pajamas and uh… Bunny slippers… He was holding a newspaper and his eyebrow was raised. And then his eyes widened… "Steve, are you… Wearing lipstick?"

Steve turned even darker shade red. Tony pulled Steve behind him. "Shh, it's a secret!"

"Secret?" Bruce asked, sounding more than confused.

"Wait…" Tony smirked.

And that was definitely the funniest morning ever…

**Reason… What is it? 15?: The pranks are hilarious with him (don't ask what happened after this story… Let's say Thor didn't take it easily... Natasha didn't either but that was after her hair turned blue, which was a bit later...)**


	17. Reason 16: The Following of the Pranks

**A/N: For kibagurl87, who asked what happened when Thor, Natasha and Clint wake up. **

The first one to wake up from the three of them in that morning was Thor. He didn't take it too seriously. ... If we don't count the part, where he almost threw Tony out from a window (I'm starting to think that he and Loki are actually biological brothers...) and destroyed the kitchen. ... Let's get back to the story...

Steve had just finished breakfast and he was eating with Tony and Bruce behind the table. Bruce was still wondering, what they had done and Steve was still wearing lipstick (though some of it wore off during the make out session with Tony.) Suddenly, Thor walked in, booming a loud "Good Morning!" Steve and Tony looked instantly each other, Tony worryingly, Steve calmingly.

When Thor reached the kitchen and started looking for Pop Tarts, Tony was already starting to move out from the room to avoid Thor's anger. But before he could leave the room, Thor grabbed him by his throat and held him up in air. "Where are my Pop Tarts?!" he asked, obviously angry.

"Let him go, Thor!" Bruce shouted, clearly shocked and maybe a little scared.

Thor didn't actually listen to Bruce, just moved to a window and threatened to throw Tony out from it if he wouldn't tell the location of Pop Tarts. Probably, he didn't even think that Tony couldn't say anything, if he held him by his throat like that.

Steve walked calmly to Thor. "Thor, please let go of Tony. He didn't hide the Pop Tarts, I did."

Both, Bruce and Thor stared at Steve. It's not always that Captain America hides others stuff. Thor let go of Tony, allowing him to breath. "Now, please move away," Steve started, but Thor already pushed him with one big punch towards the kitchen. Thor's strength and Steve's body combined? Not good...

Steve flew straight through the wall separating dining room and kitchen. Plus, destroyed a table there and a few cupboards.

A small squeak escaped Tony's mouth and Bruce stiffened. "Bruce, please don't Hulk out, but try to stop them," Tony said, before running to Clint's room.

Steve groaned, as he rolled off the table. "Take it easy, Point Break. Your Pop Tarts are totally fine!"

"Where did you hide them?" Thor asked.

_Okay, seriously, how can a small prank go so badly? Next time, shouldn't include Pop Tarts..._

"Calm down, Thor! Tony just went to get them!" Bruce said, attempting to stop Thor. It seemed to work, because Thor actually didn't kill Steve.

"Hey, guys, I kind of found-" a voice said from the doorway. All three heads turned to look at Clint. Steve started to chuckle, Bruce and Thor burst out laughing. Clint was standing in his robe, head and nose still covered with whipped cream, face pretty much full of make-up and drawings with marker still visible. He was holding a pack of Pop Tarts in one hand.

Steve found Tony standing behind him, chuckling also. "You should look in the mirror..." Steve said to Clint, holding laugh back.

Clint raised an eyebrow, but moved to the mirror. He stared at it for few seconds with wide eyes. "How long did I sleep? My hair is white! And so is my nose! What the fuck? Am I wearing make-up? I've got mustache! Am I a hippie or something? I mean, I have hearts and flowers all over my face! Am I a clown?"

"Is that _my _make-up?" Natasha asked, staring at Clint. "And you fucking idiot are cheating on me?"

Everyone turned to look at her and they all started to laugh at once. Natasha still had her marker drawings on. She seemed pretty calm, though she looked like she knew about them. But I have to admit, she looks always calm. "Now who the hell drew these on my face?" she asked, leaning on the wall. "Let me think... Steve."

"Crap, she's good..." Tony muttered.

"Steve? Are you wearing lipstick?" she asked, eyes suddenly wide.

Steve instantly raised his hand to his mouth, covering his lips. Then Nat turned his head back to Clint and started to laugh. "So that's how you got that..." she muttered most likely to herself and turned back to Steve. "You actually kissed _my_ boyfriend?"

"I wouldn't count that as kissing," Tony pointed out. "What happened afterwards, that was kissing."

"I'm not going to ask..." Bruce muttered and turned back to his paper.

"I don't understand, what is going on here," Thor said.

"You did it!" Clint suddenly screamed, pointing at Steve. "Crap, how was it?"

"What?" Steve asked back.

"Uh, yesterday night?"

"Oh... That..."

"How the hell did you find out?" Tony asked.

"C'mon, I know our sweet Captain," Clint smirked. "Pranks on master assassins and a demi-god? Don't say he'll do it when he didn't do something crazy last night."

"Oh god... Do we have to talk about this?" Steve asked, trying to get the lipstick of his lips.

"Don't you dare to take that off!" Tony pointed at Steve.

Natasha groaned and threw the lipstick and Tony's head. "Ow, that hurt, Natasha!"

"It was supposed to..."

**Reason... 16?: Yeah... Do I need to write it down? Well, that whole morning. Enough for a reason?**


	18. Reason 17: Replacing Tools with Fruits

**Suggestion by Dragon-Bowl: Steve gets tony to eat fruit by replacing his tools with them while he's working**

**A/N: Yes, can suggest as much as you can. I do have some ideas written down, but if you get some idea, I would be glad to use it in the story. **

Tony had spent most of his time in the workshop again. The whole team was worried about him. The door had a new passcode. Once, Nick tried to use the old code. For the whole following day, everywhere he went played "Beez Inthe Trap" by Nicki Minaj. No one else was brave enough to try. Okay, that's a lie. Pepper tried, but she didn't know about it. Clint tried, because he's just stupid. Steve tried, because... Well... He's Steve... Pepper's song was, for no apparent reason at all, "Wannabe" by Spice Girls. Clint's was "Nyan Cat". And I think you can guess Steve's... That's right, "Star Spangled Man". No wonder everyone stayed away from the workshop.

Until Steve (yes, Steve... I find that hard to believe), broke in the workshop. He wanted to call him to dinner at first, but since Tony would just spend it whining and not actually eating, or at least eating some crap, Steve's got some healthier stuff down there.

He didn't see Tony anywhere around and he didn't worry too much about it. To make sure he'll actually eat them, Steve took Tony's tools and replaced them with fruits, before sneaking out from the workshop again.

When Tony returned (don't ask where he was... I have no idea...), he saw the fruits on his table and chuckled. Okay, he had no idea, how Steve got in. But he didn't actually mind that he was in here. Not even that he took his tools. He knew he'll get them back. But first: fruits.

Sure, Tony would live by only his coffee, but honestly, he liked fruits. Not like he'll ever tell it to others, so keep the secret.

And if that's the only way to get the tools back, he would eat them definitely.

Tony found a red sticky note on the apple (and he almost missed it, because both were red...)

_Once you're done, change the passcode, make sure I find out about it and I'll come to you, darling ;)_

If every day would be like that, Tony would actually even like it...

**Reason 17: ... Yeah, you already got the point...**

**A/N: Yes, I know I already wrote an Author's note in the beginning, but still...**

**I wanted to thank you guys for being so supportive. I mean, it's like what, 18th chapter? And the story has almost 4,100 views, 30 followers, 23 favorites and 45 reviews (luckily, all are positive).**

**You guys are the best! :)**


	19. Reason 18: My Birthdays with Him

**Suggested by kibagurl87**

**A/N: Also, I forgot to say that don't suggest anything including media, because they don't know about their relationship.**

29th May. Tony woke up and groaned as soon as he remembered the date. Another year has passed... How old is he now? 42? No idea... Tony never actually cared, how old he is. Seriously, why should anyone count years to their death. Therefore, Tony counted hours...

Last year was a disaster and Tony promised not to let this happen again. Not when there are other Avengers in the building.

Oh right... That also...

The Avengers moved in only two days ago and that time was disaster by itself, why not have another disaster day?

Tony sighed and threw the blanket off himself. Might as well start with the disaster. He stumbled in the shower, still half sleeping (which makes it understandable that he almost burned his skin and then almost froze to death.)

Bruce had Hulked out since coming here at least three times. Guess that explains why Tony had to repair the windows twice and the wall of the living room once.

Clint was spending his time mostly on the roof or in vents, shooting others. It became annoying on the first evening, but Clint didn't stop before Natasha almost shot him.

Steve barely left the gym and he had destroyed something like 23 punching bags, sending them to the other side of the gym. Tony almost got hit by one and he had tried to stay away from the gym since that.

Thor was usually in Asgard, checking on Loki. He promised to go there less once he's sure Loki won't get out.

Natasha was often away because of SHIELD missions.

After Tony was finished with the usual morning stuff, he went to the Avengers' shared living room. It was empty, like Tony was expecting it to be. Tony's eyes were caught by the calendar and one marked day.

On 29th May was written in a perfect handwriting: _Stark's birthday. _And a small Iron Man was flying next to it.

Steve.

Tony's eyes widened. He didn't even think that someone might remember his birthday. Even worse, he didn't think _Steve_ might remember his birthday.

They had gotten off the wrong foot, everyone knew it. But everyone knew also that Steve was trying to make them friends. Maybe not enough to actually do it, but still. Tony didn't try at all.

The genius sighed silently and turned around, trying to get out from the room, but something was on his way. Scrap that... Someone.

"You're actually up that early?" the someone laughed, walking past Tony.

The billionaire turned around to look after the Captain. "Is it really that hard to believe?" Tony asked in an amused tone.

"Honestly? Yes," Steve said, sitting down on the couch. "I thought you aren't the morning type person."

"And I thought you were the 'spending whole day in gym' person."

"Okay, we're rivals, but that doesn't mean I'll miss your whole birthday."

Crap, he _does_ remember... "Why not?" Tony asked, sitting across Steve.

If Steve wouldn't be so nice, Tony would've swore he just snorted. "I'm not like you. I care, Stark."

"Then don't care," Tony replied. "I don't understand, why should anyone celebrate another year closer to their death?"

Steve looked away from Tony and small part of the billionaire's brain told him to turn his face back right now so he can see those beautiful blue eyes. The larger part told the smaller to shut up.

"I don't know..." Steve muttered.

_Oh god, he's so hot right now... What the fuck, brain? _"I didn't say you have to answer anyway..."

Steve chuckled and turned back to Tony. "And how _are_ you going to spend the day?"

"No idea."

"Care to spend it with me then?" Steve asked, surprising Tony and causing him to start fangirling in his head. Okay, seriously, something's wrong with his brain. "We could get to know each other better and maybe we could even get along?"

_Oh my fucking god, he's asking you out! Okay, shut up, brain! _"Uh... Sure," Tony shrugged, attempting to stop his brain from exploding. "I guess we _could_ do that..."

**Reason, what is it, 18?: He ****_always_**** remember's my birthday (and I'm going to have a brain surgery...)**


	20. Reason 19: Totally Random Fights

**Suggested by Rika100 (also, for the answer: We can _never_ know... Just kidding, we'll find out at least in the ending.) And one more thing: I'm not sure if I understood clearly what you were expecting, so if something's different than you wanted, I could write it again.**

"Are you kidding me? Anakin Skywalker was clearly in Star Wars! Remember? There was even Fury's doppelgänger!"

"But he was in Star Trek! Clint told me yesterday!"

Yep, Tony and Steve are fighting over totally random stuff, right?

Steve was spending the day with Tony in his workshop, so they were talking about totally random stuff. Somehow, the topic reached Star Trek and Steve suddenly mentioned Anakin Skywalker or Darth Vader or maybe even Luke Skywalker, who remembers? And that's how the arguing started.

"Clint can tell you anything, it doesn't mean it's true!" Tony almost whined.

"Anakin was in Star Trek!" Steve imitated Tony's tone. "Or was it Captain Kirk..."

"It was Captain Kirk, dumbass! Anakin was even the one who turned to the Dark Side and cut off his son's hand!"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Oh... Right... Sorry... My bad..."

Tony couldn't stop the laugh, when he saw Steve's face. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I don't know..." Steve muttered.

"Do you even know anything?" Tony asked, walking to Steve and fell down next to him on the couch.

"I know you're an ass."

"Charming..."

**Reason 18-nope, 19: How am I supposed to put that in one sentence?**

**A/N: I am so sorry for a chapter that even I don't like... My mind just honestly doesn't work right now...**


	21. Reason 20: His Fear Towards Fireworks

**Suggested (again) by Dragon-Bowl**

4th of July. The Avengers were spending their whole day together because of Steve, who doesn't even know it's actually a federal holiday. They were going to say it to him during the fireworks. No one knew, how badly it was going to end.

"Why are we going to the roof again?" Steve asked, while the Avengers (plus Pepper, Jane, Darcy and Betty) dragged him to the roof, where they were going to watch the fireworks from.

"Already told you, it's a secret," Tony said, holding Steve's hand a little tighter.

Steve winced a little, but pulled his jacket on. Everyone knew, how much Steve hated cold, even though it was only a little chilly outside.

Once they reached the roof, Tony pulled Steve closer to the edge. "Wait a second, honey," Tony said, kissing Steve's cheek.

It took only a few minutes for the first firework to appear. Steve instantly stiffened. "Fourth of July is also Independence Day, Steve," Bruce said, giving him a friendly smile.

With each firework, each bang coming with them, Tony felt Steve stiffen. "Are you okay?" he asked from him, looking at his scared eyes, though Steve didn't seem to see or hear him. His eyes stared into the darkness, not actually seeing anything.

Suddenly, he surprised everyone on the roof. He ran back in the Tower. The whole group looked after him, until Tony told himself to stop being an idiot and move. He started with slow steps and finally ran into the Tower, screaming Steve's name and trying to find him.

_Think like Steve... Think like Steve..._

Tony found himself walking towards the gym. "Steve?" he asked, stepping in the gym and looking around for the blonde. "C'mon, Steve, what's wrong?"

He found Steve sitting in the boxing ring. He held his head between his knees and his arms covered his head. "Steve?" Tony asked, approaching slowly. "Steve, what's wrong?"

"The war..." he muttered under his breath, making it almost impossible for Tony to understand, what he was talking about. "The gunshots... So many soldiers dying... I'm not able to help them... They need help... I can't help them..."

"Steve," Tony knelt down next to Steve, as the blonde's voice turned slowly louder. Steve's voice was shaking, probably because of the crying. "Steve, don't worry. It's not war. No one's dying. We're fine. The war is over. We won the war. You won the war. We're fine, Steve. You're fine. I'm fine. The team is fine."

Tony raised his shaking hand and moved it closer to Steve slowly, not wanting to scare him. His fingers found Steve's hair and the blonde flinched, though not actually stopping Tony. The brunette pulled Steve closer and wrapped his arms around Steve's shaking body. He knew what it was like to have this kind of panic attacks. He was used to them. But not used to others having them.

Tony rested his chin on Steve's head, which was placed on Tony's chest. The billionaire's shirt was already wet of Steve's tears. Tony felt pain in his back and realized that Steve's nails were digging in his skin. "Don't worry, Steve. The war is over. These are just fireworks. We won the war a long time ago. There's nothing to be scared of."

Tony's voice seemed to calm Steve and he relaxed a little. His sobs became quieter and the nails came out from Tony's back. But they still hung on each other, like they were each other's life. Could be true. "There's nothing to be scared of," Tony repeated and kissed Steve's forehead. "You're safe here. I'll keep you safe, Steve."

**A/N: I'll be honest here: This one was so far my favorite... I guess I like to torture the characters...**


	22. Reason 21: His Birthday

**Suggested by (you guessed it) Dragon-Bowl**

Steve woke up because of Tony practically screaming in his ear the birthday song. Still half-asleep, Steve took his pillow and hit Tony on the face with it. Tony, of course, started whining but that only earned another pillow in his face. "Come on, Steve, we should celebrate your birthday!" Tony whined.

"And you were the one who hated birthdays..." Steve muttered in the mattress, refusing to wake up.

"Oh right, guess you are now Tony and I'm Steve..."

"You are _not_ taking my identity, Mr. Stark!" Steve warned, shooting a glare towards the billionaire.

"Yes, I am, Mrs. Stark."

"Since when are we married?" Steve laughed, turning on his back to get a better look of Tony. "And why am _I_ the woman?"

"First, since this morning and second, because you're the Avengers' mom," Tony answered.

"Now that's insulting," Steve said with sarcasm.

Tony just chuckled as an answer. "Get up, Mrs. Stark. You've got presents waiting for you."

Steve groaned and pushed himself up, as Tony left the room.

Half an hour later, Steve walked in the living room. The whole team, plus bunch of other people, was there, sitting on the couch and watching TV. "Steeevie!" Tony screeched as soon as he saw Steve, jumped up and ran to Steve, crashing with him on the ground. Darcy and Clint were both instantly chuckling. "Shut up, you two!" Tony looked at the duo, who stopped laughing and started to whistle, like they hadn't done anything. Then Tony turned back to Steve and started to place kisses all over Steve's face. On the mouth, nose, cheeks, forehead, eyebrows, eyelids, and then turned to everywhere close to his face, ears, hair, neck and so on.

"Stark, can you please stop torturing my eyes?" Clint asked in a disgusted voice.

"I guess we can do something else too..." Tony glared at Clint, while Steve turned bright red and Clint turned slightly greener.

"You are more than allowed to continue your kissing."

"Thought so," Tony said, before turning back to Steve. Before Tony could kiss his boyfriend, Steve moved away from him. "Oh, come on, Steve!" Tony whined.

"Yeah, let's wait with that, okay?"

Tony frowned, but stood up, allowing Steve to push himself also up. "Time for presents!" Tony suddenly squeaked.

* * *

After Steve opened his gifts, they started to eat the perfect Captain America's Shield cake. Steve got the weirdest presents ever...

Thor - Horse (like an. Actual. Horse)

Clint - Trampoline (where the hell is he supposed to put that?)

Natasha - Loki's specter (okay, what the fuck?)

Pepper - Car (because Steve certainly knows how to drive it...)

Bruce - Some... Science... Thing... (like Steve actually knows what it is or what to do with it...)

Darcy - American flag (... Kind of saw that one coming...)

Jane - Nerfgun (and Steve actually loved it)

Betty - Some movie, not sure what yet... (guess it was a sci-fi movie...)

Tony - Not hard to guess... Freaking Iron Man underwear!

This birthday is going to be weird...

"Anyone else wants to invite X-men and Fantastic Four over?" Clint suddenly asked.

"Yup," Tony responded and pulled his phone out. He was already dialing the number in, when Steve started to whine. "Steve, I'm just gonna call Fantastic Four, X-men and Spider-Man. It's not that much."

"Yeah, there's a problem with that," Natasha interrupted. "Fantastic Four has got work at the moment and you know, how Steve hates Johnny. X-men are on vacation and there's no way we can contact with them. And we know nothing about Spider-Man, I mean, seriously, who is the guy anyway?"

"Okay, you've got a point..." Tony agreed and put the phone away again, causing Steve to sigh in relief. "Which means we're gonna have a big family movie night!"

"Oh no, then you're gonna make out with Steve during the whole movie," Clint muttered.

"That's exactly why I want it."

Is that enough of a reason to hate and love your birthday with the Avengers?

**A/N: Yup, they did went on the roof that night and turned the whole day worse :D I'm so evil...**


	23. Reason 22: Stands Up For Me

**Suggested by kibagurl87 (some people do suggest a lot...) Also, I know you didn't ask for that whole stuff, but I just had to include it. If you don't like it, I can change it.**

Dr. Doom (Who the hell is that guy?) was attacking New York. Yeah, okay, Fantastic Four could take him by themselves, but guess who just broke out from Asgard. Yep, you got it right, Dr. Doom was teaming up with Loki. Plus Loki's weird-ass army (where the hell does he keep finding them?) And the fact that the guy who gave Loki the Chitauri was looking for the demigod didn't help either.

"Stark, don't even think about this!" Nick's voice said over the comm.

"Fury, the Quinjet is too slow," Tony responded, wherever he was. "I could get there faster. Plus, the Creepy Four is also there. We can't risk with losing them also!"

Honestly, it was their first time meeting the Fantastic Four, and they already kind of hated each other. Seriously, two of them sound a little too much like The Incredibles. Violet, Elastigirl, Brown Hulk and Flameboy. Demigod, Metal Can, Super Soldier, Green Hulk, Katniss, Spidergirl. Yup, this is going to be one weird fight...

"Stark is right," Steve interrupted. "He will be able to hold them back."

"See? Even Captain motherfucking America agrees with me!"

"If you keep putting that word in my name, then no, I don't."

"I know nothing about the word you're talking about."

"Get going, Stark."

"Roger, Rogers."

Yeah, it was during their relationship (somewhere in the beginning), but Nick had no idea about that.

Once they got to the battlefield, Tony was on the land with the Fantastic Four. "Hey, Cap, Flameboy looks pretty much like you..."

"Oh shut up, Stark."

"Maybe it is you?"

"I know exactly where you are and I'm not afraid of throwing the shield at you!"

Before anyone could actually do anything, the Quinjet got shot and it crashed on the street. "This is becoming a habit..." Clint muttered under his breath, as he exited the jet and ran towards Fantastic Four and Tony, others following him.

Invisible Woman was nowhere to be seen (no wonder, why). Flameboy was flying around with Tony, shooting aliens down. Mister Fantastic was currently tying some aliens together with his body. The Thing was getting people out from the battlefield.

"Hey, Cap, what's the plan?" Tony said, as he noticed the Avengers coming. He hovered to the land, Human Torch (crap, Flameboy is catchy...) following him.

Now that everyone was on land and visible, Steve saw the whole group fully for the first time. Invisible Woman was pretty visible. Mister Fantastic had let go of the aliens, when The Thing killed them. Flameboy (Whoa, it's catchy...) was back in his human form (and Tony was right about the look-alike stuff).

"Clint, I want you on that roof," Steve pointed at the building on his right. Human Torch was already moving towards Clint to take him on the roof, when Steve stopped him. "I don't think it's a good idea, Flamey. You will probably just put him on fire. Stark, get Legolas on the roof and turn the aliens back." Tony saluted to Steve, before grabbing Clint by the collar and flying away with him. Human Torch was glaring at Steve and the Captain realized he didn't know their names. Oh well, that can wait... "Go get 'em, Flameboy," he nodded after Tony, chuckling. Flameboy smiled and was suddenly in fire, flying away.

"Nat, you are going to be with Invisible Woman, so you'll be both protected," Steve said to the two women.

"Ready to kick some alien asses?" Natasha asked, looking at the Invisible Woman.

"More than ever," she replied.

"Thor, you'll deal with your brother," Steve said to the god and turned to the Mister Fantastic. "That leaves us Doom. Can we take him?"

"Of course, Captain," the other hero smiled.

Steve smiled back and turned to Bruce and the Thing. "You two, smash," he said, before turning away and leaving with Mister Fantastic.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing, Stark?" Fury's voice stopped Steve from running. He looked back, searching for his boyfriend.

They had been fighting for a long time now and absolutely everyone was tired. The aliens took a small break awhile ago and that was the only time the teams could actually rest.

"It was Johnny, who destroyed the Tower!"

"I'm not- Wait, what?!" Fury's voice was suddenly even more irritated. "I was talking about throwing Loki at Thor and knocking them _both _unconscious!"

"Well, it worked, didn't it?"

"Once again, Stark's right," Steve said. "If that helps us, then it's a good thing. I'm sure we can defeat the army and Doom without Thor. There's still nine of us left."

"Make that eight," Clint interrupted. "Natasha just passed out. She seems to be fine, just fainted."

"Crap... Okay, eight. Still enough," Steve decided.

"Stevie?" Tony asked with a sweet voice. "You know how much you love me, right?"

"What did you do Tony?" Steve sighed, throwing his shield at an alien that tried to attack Reed.

"I might've set our room in fire?" Tony said, though it sounded more like a question. Guess everyone decided to ignore Fury...

"That's not actually that bad-"

"And I think Thor was in there..."

"... You are going to be the death of me, Tony..."


	24. Reason 23: Our First Out-From-Tower Date

**Suggested by Anonymous**

Steve sat next to Tony in the car, looking around suspiciously. His boyfriend was taking him somewhere outside the city, that's all he knew. Tony was being secretive and Steve was sure that only Tony, JARVIS and Pepper knew about Tony's plan.

They had been driving for a long time, actually, and Steve was bored. He spent most of his time sketching, but it became hard as soon as they left the city. Now, he just looked outside from he car, trying to find out, where is his boyfriend taking him.

"Don't even try," Tony said suddenly. "You don't know this place." Steve turned his head to look at the billionaire. He had a playful smirk on his face, as he looked at Steve from the corner of his eye. "What? Am I not allowed to take my boyfriend out from the city?"

"I just don't see, why," Steve responded, turning his attention back to the road. Tony just chuckled at that.

Soon enough, Tony turned to the right and Steve found themselves in front of a ranch. It wasn't too big, it wasn't too small, just a cozy place that gave Steve that warm homey feeling. Tony leaned closer to Steve and kissed his cheek, before opening the door and leaving the car. Steve did the same, keeping his eyes on the ranch.

"Do you like it?" Tony asked, as he took Steve's hand and pulled him towards the building. Steve just nodded speechlessly. Tony laughed and kissed the solider again. "Come on, dear, we've got a date."

Once they were in the building, Steve was even more speechless. The inside of the ranch was fully old-fashioned, which was definitely not like Tony. "Tony, it's beautiful," Steve said when he got his ability to speak back.

"I knew you'd like it," Tony chuckled. "Though we won't be here for a long time."

"Where are we going then?" Steve asked, looking at Tony in confusion.

"It's a ranch, Steve," Tony laughed. "We're going horseback riding."

Steve's hands flew up and covered his mouth. Tony laughed even more, pulled Steve's hands away and kissed him quickly. "Let's go now, darling."

Tony pulled Steve with him to the horses and for Steve's surprise, there was his own horse which he got from Thor for his birthday. "You brought my horse here?" he asked, as he walked to the horse. Steve raised his hand slowly and combed the horse's red and blue mane.

"I'm pretty sure her name is Angelfire and yes, I did," Tony laughed, moving to the horse next to Angelfire. "This one's Applejack. She kind of looks like Applejack from My Little Pony, so the name suited her."

Steve chuckled and pulled the door open. "Ready, hun?" he asked from Tony.

"More than you are."

After a minute, two horses ran out from the stable, carrying the heroes. For some time, they were just riding side by side, until Tony tried to get away from Steve and turned it into a race.

"Hey, Steve," Tony said. "Care to slow down? We have still time."

"Time for what?" Steve asked, as Angelfire stopped.

"The sunset," Tony responded, stopping Applejack. "We have to reach the mountains then."

Steve smirked. "You want to spend the sunset with me on a mountain? Lovely..."

Tony's cheeks turned slightly redder and he turned his head away.

"No, no," Steve laughed, moving closer to Tony. "That's not a bad thing. Lovely... Lovely is good." Steve pressed a kiss on Tony's temple, before moving back a little farther. "I guess we can take it a little slower then."

Angelfire started to move, slowly, like reading Steve's mind. Applejack followed her, making an approving sound.

Tony smiled slightly. Steve didn't want the media to know about their relationship and that's why Tony had kept the date a secret. Though, he will let the media know about their relationship in the most surprising way possible.

* * *

Steve looked at the view with wide eyes. They reached the top of the highest mountain only minutes before the sun started to disappear. Steve noticed that they were previously in hollow. The sky was partly orange, partly pink, mostly different shades of blue and Steve's fingers flinched, already wanting to draw it. Seriously, Tony chose the day with the most beautiful sunset in seventy years._  
_

There was a red and white blanket with a basket under the tree and Steve could've swore there was at least a hundred candles around him. "Oh my God, Tony..."

Tony pulled Steve on the blanket next to him. "You like it?"

"Of course I do," Steve chuckled. "It's amazing."

"Glad you like it," Tony smiled, kissing Steve quickly. "You hungry?"

"Starving."

"Shouldn't have kept you riding that long," Tony laughed, opening the basket. "Oh, right, we have horses here also."

Both of them looked at the two horses laying down next to them. Their heads were close to each other and they seemed tired.

Steve shot Tony a questioning glance. "They're best friends," Tony just shrugged and pulled two apples out from the basket, giving them to Applejack and Angelfire. "Now where were we?"

"At eating?"

"We weren't kissing?"

"Oh, we can do that too," Steve chuckled and pulled Tony closer, closing the space between them.


	25. Reason 24: His Love Towards Cereal

**Suggested by Dragon-Bowl (you suggest too much... Don't stop it, dear!)**

It was another totally normal morning in the Avengers Tower. ... If that's even possible...

Steve woke up early (which shows that it's not Sunday...) and went jogging, as usual. Then, he got breakfast for every Avenger, exactly how they wanted it. Pop Tarts for Thor, pancakes for Clint, waffles for Natasha, crumpets for Bruce and toast with eggs and bacon for Tony. Plus tea for Nat and Thor, coffee for Tony and Bruce and orange juice for Clint.

First one to wake up was Bruce, who also woke up quite early. That's why Steve made his breakfast first. As the scientist sat down behind the table with a sleepy 'good morning', Steve slipped the plate in front Bruce, muttering his own greeting.

Next was Thor, who was used to wake up early, though not enough to compete with Steve. He will come with a booming greeting, because he was always full of energy on mornings. Bruce will be pretty energetic then and he will smile, as he greets him back.

Next one was always Natasha, who came in without saying anything. Her curls will be tangled and she will be even sleepier than Bruce, when he first wakes up. No one actually says anything to Natasha, because they know she won't answer. Actually, she shows any emotions only when Steve hands her the waffles and Natasha flashes a bright smile to Steve, who immediately responds to it with his own.

Right then, Clint will stumble into the room and fall down next to Natasha, kissing her softly. Then he'll rest his head on Natasha's shoulder, too sleepy to actually do anything. It's actually understandable, because Clint stays up until three o'clock in the morning, playing video games. Natasha doesn't seem to mind it, though she has to go get Clint to bed.

And that's when Tony walks in, grabs his cup of coffee from the cupboard while walking to his seat and falls down on it. Steve will give him his breakfast with a soft and loving 'good morning' and a kiss on his lips. Then Tony will start eating, while Steve comes with his cereal.

"Why do you always eat cereal?" Tony asked, resting against Steve's right side, looking up to him with his curious hazel eyes.

"Because it reminds me of home," Steve answered. "I used to eat cereal for breakfast when I was small and the habit came back when I moved in here."

Tony looked at Steve with a raised eyebrow, to which Steve just smiled slightly.

The billionaire knew, how much Steve missed his home, no question about it. And if cereal gives Steve a part of it back, Tony is more than glad to give it to Steve every morning.


	26. Reason 25: Nightmares

**Suggested by A. Zap (you don't mind me putting them both together, don't you?)**

Tony shot up, breathing heavily and sweating. His vision was blurred, but it seemed dark, which meant it was still night. He lowered his eyes to his chest and sighed in relief. It was still there, glowing blue arc reactor that Steve liked to call his own nightlight.

Steve.

Tony turned his head to the other side of bed, worried because of his boyfriend. Gladly, he was still there. Steve was okay and nothing bad had happened to him.

Steve started to wake up, as he felt Tony moving. "Tony?" he asked sleepily, pushing himself up. "Are you okay?" Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's shaking body. "Was it another nightmare? Tony, they are just dreams. You're alright."

The soldier didn't even think about asking him, what the nightmare was about. Tony wouldn't tell anyway. He just hugged Tony tightly, whispering comforting words in his ears. Tony's arms pulled Steve closer to himself, hiding his face in Steve's shirt.

When the time comes, Tony will tell him by himself.

* * *

Five nights and five nightmares. It was the sixth time waking up in the middle of the night, when Tony finally told Steve, what he saw.

Steve didn't wake up because of the moving, but because of Tony's voice. "He took it," Tony muttered. Steve opened his eyes and stared at Tony, who was sitting next to him, looking at the opposite wall.

Steve pushed himself up. "Who took what?"

"Obadiah took my arc reactor once. Left me dying," Tony answered. "I keep seeing it over and over again. But in nightmares, it's all even worse." Tony looked at Steve with dark eyes. "You were in there. It hurts to see you the way you were there. I was dying and I couldn't help you."

Steve pulled Tony in a warm hug, whispering 'thank you'.

"What for?" Tony asked, confused.

"For existing," Steve answered and smiled slightly, as Tony hugged him back.


	27. Reason 26: Devious Movie Nights

**Suggested by A. Zap ('cause some people seriously can't stop suggesting (screaming on top of my lungs: I DON'T CARE! I LOVE IT!))**

"Come on, dude, just ask the girl out!" Clint screamed at the screen. "You haven't even had a proper date yet and you're trying to get her in bed!"

The whole team was watching (let's not count Bruce, because he never watches) some movie called "What's Your Number?" and one guy there looked a little too much like Steve... Doppelgängers...

"Shut up, Clint, they barely know each other!" Natasha snapped at Clint.

"He's still trying! Hear that? I'm pretty sure he just asked, if the number is the reason she won't sleep with him!" Clint whined.

Clint was sitting on one of the arm chairs, Natasha on the other, so they were as far away from each other as possible. Steve was sitting in one corner of the couch, Bruce in the other. Next to Bruce was Thor, watching the movie with wide eyes. Tony was between Thor and Steve, looking pretty bored.

"What do you guys think about the idea that you shut up and watch the damn movie?" Tony asked, pointing at the TV. "I want to see, what happens with our sweet Cap and his Ally Darling."

"It's not me, Stark," Steve rolled his eyes. Tony had been teasing Steve during the whole movie. "And if you want to make fun of me like that, we can just watch "Sherlock Holmes"."

"If we're going to do it to make fun of him, I think "Kiss Kiss Bang Bang" is more suitable," Clint laughed. "In "Sherlock Holmes", he's a hot detective; in "Kiss Kiss Bang Bang", he's a hot thief who was kissed by his partner."

"Stop spoiling!" Natasha screamed at Clint.

Steve facepalmed and Tony couldn't hold a chuckle back. It was only weeks after the Avengers had moved in the Tower and they still pretty much hated each other.

When Ally found out that Colin knew, where Jake was, Steve felt something heavy land on his shoulder. He turned his head and felt Tony's dark hair tickling his nose. Steve already started to push him off, before he realized he actually likes it. The soldier took a deep breath, before turning his attention back to the movie.

Good he didn't see the devious smirk Tony's lips formed.

**A/N: I just like saw the movie yesterday... If you haven't seen it, go watch it I don't know where... My family was pretty much like: 'What's her problem?' because I was laughing so hard.**


	28. Reason 27: Horror Movies

**Suggested by Dragon-Bowl**

"What are we going to watch?" Tony asked, laying on the couch and yawning. It was quite late but there's no way the Avengers are going to miss the movie night. Tony's watch said that it was almost midnight. These Tuesdays are going to be the death of him.

Steve raised his eyebrow at Tony. The brunette was laying on his back, head on Steve's lap. Seemed like none of them had anything against it. Last Tuesday, Tony fell asleep on Steve's shoulder. No wonder they had nothing against it.

"Well, we have some movie called "Carrie" here," Clint trailed off, raising the DVD in his hands and staring at it.

Tony's eyes widened and he shot up, ignoring Steve's painshout, as he hit his forehead against Steve's. "We are _not_ watching horror movies!" he said, fear in his voice shocking everybody.

But Clint already put the DVD in the player. Tony groaned and fell back, sulking. Steve would've laughed at that, but Tony's fear stopped him.

Tony watched the movie others, but as soon as the first scary part came, he jumped and pressed his eyes together. Steve turned his eyes away from the movie, as he felt moving. "Tony..." he whispered, pulling him up. "Tony, there's nothing to be scared of. It's just a movie. These things there... They're not real." Steve's words didn't seem to calm Tony in any way. Steve's voice was so silent that no one else actually noticed them.

Steve sighed silently and pulled Tony in a tight hug. "Don't be scared, Tony. It's okay." Natasha turned to look at them. She seemed worried as she saw Tony. Steve didn't say anything, just let Tony hide himself in Steve's shirt.

As time passed, Tony seemed to calm down, loosening his grip in Steve's shirt, but he still didn't let go of the soldier. He did turn around and watch the movie, but on every part that scared him, he hid his face in Steve's shirt again.

* * *

Bruce had fell asleep on the couch, book open on his lap and glasses threatening to fall on the floor. Thor was sleeping in some really weird position: His upper half was on the floor, arms over his head, lower half was on the couch, legs over the back of it. Clint had somehow ended up against Natasha, who somehow hadn't killed him. Or maybe she fell asleep first. Tony was next to Steve, hanging on the blonde's arm. Steve himself just woke up and was looking at the mess around him confusion.

He sighed mentally and stood up, already missing Tony around his arm. The brunette flinched, but didn't wake up. Steve already wanted to take Bruce and carry him in his room, but thought about how Hulk might react to it. He couldn't carry Thor anyway and Natasha will probably kill him. He could try Clint, but he will never forgive it, if Steve would ruin his chance to sleep next to Natasha. Only Tony left in the list.

Steve pulled Tony up in bridal style, chuckling, as Tony curled up against him. The soldier walked to the elevator and pressing the button to Tony's floor. As the doors opened, Steve's eyes widened slightly, as he saw the floor. It was certainly modern and everything, but it was kind of classic and homey. The scent of... Strawberries and cinnamon filled the air around Steve, as he walked through the hallway, looking for the bedroom.

Once he found it, he pushed the adoring away and walked through the room towards the king sized bed. He placed Tony on it gently and tucked him in. As he started to leave, he felt a warm hand grab his wrist. "Stay," Tony's sleepy voice said. The grip was enough soft for Steve to leave without even trying to get free of it, but it still somehow stopped him. "I can't sleep here alone. Not after that."

Steve turned to look at Tony. He was still laying on his back and his eyes were closed, but he was tense. Steve sighed and pulled his hand free. Instead of leaving, he walked to the other side of the bed and climbed under the covers. Tony turned around and smiled to Steve. "Thank you, Steve," he said, wrapping his arms around Steve and pulling the soldier closer to him.

Steve hesitated for a second, before hugging Tony back. "You're welcome, Tony."

**A/N: I am _so_ sorry that I didn't update yesterday or whatever I don't know your times... I got that writer's block or whatever it is... (Sorry, I'm new to stuff like writer's block and fluff...)**

**I've got a suggestion that I really-really like, but I have to have 5-10 _things_ Steve loves for doing that suggestion. And I can't come up with them... If any of you has any idea what they might be, please tell me and I swear I'll love you 'til the end of the world and I'll credit you and I don't know whatever... You get the idea...**


	29. Reason 28: His Unbelievable Jealousy

**A/N: This seriously like something totally random that hit my head at 7:30 AM (when I was _supposed to_ eat breakfast) and it's almost fully written then also... So...**

"Uh... Hi?"

Steve slammed the door back closed. "Tony? Care to give me an explanation?" Steve asked from his boyfriend with a little too sweet voice. Too sweet, because his eyes were basically sending him a death glare. Tony, who just ran downstairs, froze at his glare.

"Uh... About... Johnny, I suppose?" he asked. When Steve was still glaring, he sighed and walked to the door, pulling it open. "Hi, Johnny!" he smiled to the boy there.

"I guess Steve doesn't want me here?" Johnny asked, raising an eyebrow at Steve.

"No, I have nothing against you being here. I don't want you to destroy the Tower again," Steve shrugged. _Lies...__  
_

"Then you've got nothing to worry about, Stevie," Johnny said, walking in.

Steve growled and turned to Tony, as Johnny disappeared from the view. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"I invited him over," Tony answered, chuckling. "Johnny is my friend, Steve. You don't have to be so..." Tony stopped, looking for the word to fill the blank. His eyes widened in realization. "You're jealous!"

Steve's cheeks turned slightly pinker and he turned his head away. "I'm not jealous."

"Captain America is jealous, because Iron Man and Human Torch are friends. That's funny," Tony laughed. "I'm gonna tell others." He already turned to follow Johnny, when Steve grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"No, you're not."

"So you _are_ jealous!" Tony smirked. "No worries. You're unique. Irreplaceable."

"So don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable?" Clint sang from the vents.

"Shut up!"

* * *

"You actually built the original Iron Man suit in a damn cave?!" Johnny asked from Tony, voice full of amaze and adore. Tony just laughed and nodded as an answer.

"Look at them," Steve said to Natasha, pointing at the pair sitting in the living room's couch, talking and laughing together. Steve was sitting behind the piano, which was far enough for Tony and Johnny not to hear them. "I'm telling you, Tony's fucking leaving me because of my damn long lost younger twin brother!"

Natasha laughed at the last sentence. "Long lost younger twin brother... That's not possible, Steve. Also, they aren't even flirting. Tony told you the truth, these two are just friends. Or they are actually _trying _to get you jealous."

"Johnny doesn't even know about me and Tony!" Steve pointed out.

"Let me change the way I said it then," Natasha said. "_Tony_ is trying to get you jealous and is using Johnny for that."

Steve didn't say anything. Nat was probably right, it sounded pretty much like Tony.

Suddenly, Clint ran to in the room, wearing police clothes. Okay, that's not good. "Every breath you take," He sang as loudly as possible, causing everyone in the room jump. "Every move you make." Clint always has to ruin everything with his singing, right? He pointed at Johnny, singing the next line "Every bond you brake, every step you take, I'll be watching you!" And... He ran out from the room.

Natasha looked after Clint, Johnny turned to Tony in confusion, Tony looked at Steve with a devious smirk, Steve turned bright red. "What the hell was that about?" Johnny asked from Tony, raising an eyebrow. "Why did he point at me when he sang? Is that guy some stalker or something?"

Tony chuckled, but didn't say anything. Clint was obviously pointing at how Steve was watching Tony and Johnny, like he's going to kill them.

"I just think someone's jealous," Tony said, turning to Johnny with a smirk.

Okay, now Johnny was even more confused, no question about it... "Who?"

"Just... Someone," Tony said and Steve sighed in relief. And then Tony turned it even worse... "Care to make that someone even more jealous?" Before Johnny could actually answer, Tony kissed him. Steve's and Natasha's mouths fell open. Bruce, who just walked in the room, was basically like "What the fuck?" because Steve was sitting next to Natasha on one side of the room, but Tony was kissing someone on the other. Johnny tried to push Tony away, but the fact that Tony was on him and he caught him by surprise gave a point to the older man.

Steve jumped up and walked out from the room, ignoring Natasha calling after him. It's time to kill some punching bags.

Natasha turned to look at Tony. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I wanted to see how jealous Steve looked like," Tony shrugged, as he moved away from Johnny.

"And you had to kiss me for that?" Johnny asked, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. "Wait, the person was _Steve_? Are you two like dating or something?"

Tony laughed. "You should seriously get in date with stuff like that..."

"Okay, what is going on?" Bruce asked, looking at everyone in the room.

* * *

"Steve?" a voice filled the gym. Steve didn't even need to turn to know, who it was.

"What do you want, Johnny?" he asked, punching the bag again.

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier," Johnny responded, jumping in the boxing ring. "I didn't know about you and Tony. Honestly, I shouldn't even be apologizing here... He took my by surprise."

Steve punched the boxing bag to the other side of the room, causing Johnny to jump up. The soldier had a smirk on his face, as he turned around. "What about paying him back, then?"

"I'm listening."

* * *

"Steve?" Natasha asked, causing Tony to flinch. The brunette turned his head towards the door and saw Steve standing in the doorway.

He looked mad, but he still walked to Tony and fell down next to him. He didn't say anything, just looked at the TV and avoided Tony.

"Come on, babe, you know I was just joking," Tony whined, looking at the man next to him.

"Yeah, because cheating on me is such a joke..." Steve muttered, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Steve, I just-"

"Yeah-yeah, you're a playboy, I get it. How could I actually even fall in love with you..." Steve stood up and he started to walk out from the room.

"Steve-"

"Steve, you're in fire!" Natasha's scream cut Tony off.

Steve turned to look at his left hand, which had flames on it. Tony screamed also (really manly, by the way) and grabbed a vase with flowers. Screw the flowers, he needed water. Tony threw the water at Steve's hand, calming slightly.

A laugh filled the room and everyone turned their heads. "You know, Johnny, I underestimated you," apparently real Steve said. "First, you're an amazing actor. Second, you weren't afraid of burning my clothes."

"I have only cared about that second once," Johnny pointed out. "I guess it was in Reed's and Sue's first wedding..."

"Whoa, so that wasn't Steve and that was Steve and that was Johnny and that was Steve?" Tony asked, pointing from one hero to other, honestly not knowing, what he was talking about. "Oh, just forget it..."


	30. Reason 29: Carnival

**Suggested by kibagurl87 (thank you, I was going crazy writing this :D)**

Steve looked at the view in front him with wide eyes. _Carnival… He dragged me to a freaking carnival…_ He had never been to a carnival before and it seemed kind of terrifying. I mean, even the Ferris wheel seemed scary (isn't that what always breaks in the movies?).

"What do you think?" Tony asked, looking at his boyfriend and chuckling at his reaction. Steve was looking at the carnival with wide eyes and his mouth was open, probably wanting to say something. "Come on, Steve; have some fun, will ya?"

"I could've had fun at home, thank you," Steve rolled his eyes, but didn't fight back, when Tony took his wrist and dragged him towards the entrance. "But there are paparazzi!" Steve whined, as they entered the carnival.

"Forget about them," Tony said. "For them, we are just two friends who came to a carnival. No problem." Tony pushed himself on tiptoes and leaned to Steve's ear. "Though I will kiss you whenever I have the chance," he whispered in his ear before kissing it and moving away.

Steve's ears turned red and Tony laughed at that. "C'mon, Cap. Let's go on the wheel."

"On that wheel?" Steve asked, pointing at the Ferris wheel. "Oh no, I'm not going on that. What if it breaks?"

Tony rolled his eyes and pulled Steve by his wrist. "It's not going to break. We're not in movie."

Doesn't matter, how much Steve threatened, fought back, or bit Tony; the billionaire got him on the wheel. As they were walking in the gondola, the girl working there smiled to them widely and wished them a good ride.

"She knows," Tony said as soon as the door behind them closed. "Did you see that knowing look in her eyes? And that 'have a good ride'… She knows."

Steve looked behind at the girl, as they rose up. "I think she was just friendly," Steve said, looking back at Tony.

"Nope. She knows. The eyes gave it away, but the smile said that she won't tell anyone," Tony said, walking to the other side of gondola and looking out from the window.

Steve walked to Tony, silently groaning. "Okay, Sherlock, can you shut up now?" he asked and kissed Tony.

* * *

"Hey, Clint, can you help me?"

_"Let me guess. You went on that carnival and now you want to win some fluffy animal for Steve?"_

"Yup."

_"Two o'clock."_

Tony turned his head to his right. Clint was standing farther, looking pretty bored. "Get over here, birdbrain," Tony said and finished the call. He started to play Angry Birds, as Clint sat next to him. "You know, you are really creepy sometimes."

"Part of my job," Clint answered. "Where's the game?"

"Eleven o'clock."

Clint disappeared from next to him and returned only a minute later. "Here's the bear," the archer said, giving Tony a huge blue teddy bear, as Tony put the phone away. "You wanna join me and Nat? She should be somewhere out there…"

"You left her alone?" Tony frowned in confusion.

"She left me alone," Clint answered. "I just found something to do."

"Sounds like Natasha…"

"Where's Steve?"

"Uh… Toilet?"

"You don't know where your boyfriend is?"

"I'm a horrible boyfriend, I know…"

* * *

All four heroes sat on the bench, eating cotton candy, when they heard a squeak coming from their left. They turned their heads all at the same time and looked at the squealing teenage girl. Her brown locks reached her chest and her dark brown eyes seemed to sparkle. "You're the Avengers!" she squealed. She pulled out a notebook and a pen and handed them to Clint. "May I have your autograph?"

"Sure," Clint said, taking the book and the pen. "What's your name?"

"Zoey."

"Zoey?" Tony asked, looking up to the girl. "I like your name."

"Yeah, because it rhymes with yours," Natasha said, taking the book from Clint.

"Not because of that!" Tony said. "It just… Sounds good…"

"You even look a little like Tony," Clint pointed out. "If you wouldn't be so young, I'd-"

"Finish that sentence and you're dead, birdbrain," Natasha said, giving the book to Tony.

"Better shouldn't cheat on your girlfriend," Tony said, writing in the book. "I know how terrifying girlfriends are then. And your girlfriend is Natasha, so it's even worse."

"It's not like boyfriends aren't terrifying when you cheat on them," Clint pointed out, causing Steve to blush and Tony to chuckle.

"It was only once. And I just wanted to see, how he looks like when he's jealous," Tony said, giving the book to Steve.

"What do you think about the idea that you guys shut the hell up, before the whole world knows about every damn relationship our amazing Tony Stark has had?" Natasha asked, hitting both guys on the back of their heads.

Zoey giggled at them. "You guys are funnier than I thought."

"This one isn't," Tony said, pointing at Steve. "He's always way too serious."

"Idiot…" Steve muttered, giving the book and the pen back to the teenager.

"You're also an idiot," Tony said.

"I'm not going to have that conversation again!" Steve warned.

"Good, because I'm breaking up with you." Tony crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?" Natasha and Steve asked on the same time.

"You two are dating?" Clint asked.

"This is just hilarious," Zoey giggled.

* * *

"Get out from there, Barton!" Natasha shouted to the stage, where Clint had just appeared with a fluffy women coat and dons of make-up.

"That's not my name!" Clint sang back, causing the crowd to laugh. "That's not my name!"

"Shut up and come off from the damn stage!" Natasha shouted again.

"And don't tell me what to do," Clint sang again, this time in the microphone. "And don't tell me what to say. And please, when I go out with you, don't put me on display, 'cause you don't own me. Don't try to change me in any way. You don't own me. Don't tie me down 'cause I'd never stay!"

"I am so going to kill that guy…" Natasha growled, leaning back on her chair. Good she didn't notice that Tony and Steve were also gone.

"I'm not afraid," Clint sang again. "To take a sta-"

He was cut off when two other figures appeared on the stage. The smaller one whispered something in Clint's ear and pushed him to the right side of the stage. The figure itself took its place in the center. The biggest one went to the left side.

"Oh no…" Natasha muttered, as the lights went out.

"I Will Survive" started to play, as the figures raised their arms. The light turned on the figure on the center, as he started to sing at some really weird "woman" voice. "At first I was afraid," Tony sang and put his arms over his chest in a cross (okay, Natasha chuckled at that). "I was petrified."

Then Tony pointed at the figure on his left, as Steve started to sing. "Kept thinking, I could never live without you by my side," he sang, as he lowered his left arm.

The light turned to Clint on the other side of the stage. He turned around and put one hand on his hip. "But then I spent so many night, thinking, how you did me wrong."

All three continued with singing, as they raised their arms again. "And I grew strong and I learned how to get along."

The coats were removed and the men were left on the stage with only high heels, tops and skirts. "And so you're back, from outer space," they sang together, swaying their hips from left to right.

"I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face." Okay, they haven't rehearsed it, but how did they do exactly the same moves? Steve and Clint moved to Tony, walking backwards with small steps, hands reached out in front of them, and ended up in one line, every one of them doing some weird pose. "I should have changed that stupid lock; I should have made you leave your key."

They broke the line again, Steve going to Clint's place and Clint going to Steve's place. "If I'd known for just one second you'd be back to bother me." They all raised their right arm pointing somewhere, left hand on their hips. "Go on now, go, walk out the door, just turn around now." They raised their left arms and moved the other arm from left to right. "You're not welcome anymore."

They stepped together down from the stairs on the stage, singing: "Weren't you the one, who tried to hurt me with goodbye? Did you think I'd crumble?" They reached the lower part of the stage and shook upper half of their bodies, causing Natasha to laugh. "Did you think I'd lay down and die?" Steve and Tony pointed at Clint, who fell on the floor very gracefully.

Steve and Tony kept dancing, while Clint sent some random kisses towards the crowd. "Oh, no, not I. I will survive!" Tony pulled Clint up and they all started to step with their right leg over their left, moving their arms like waves, causing them to almost fall off from the stage. "Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive."

They raised their right arms like T-Rex, left stayed on their hips and the moved to the right side of the stage. "I've got all my life to live; I've got all my love to give." They moved back to the center and started again with the weird poses. "And I'll survive; I will survive, hey, hey." Steve and Clint took Tony by his arms and raised him up, turning around with them. Tony, surprised by the sudden raising, searched for land with his feet, but found nothing.

They let Tony on land, on the edge of laughing out loud and turned their backs towards the crowd. "I will survive!" They sang, brushing their shoulders with their arms, before placing them on their butt and spinning them around. They looked at the crowd from between their legs and turned around, one by one. "Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive!"

Natasha hid her face in the teddy bear to muffle the laugh, as the boys reached their fists in front of them and moved the lower parts of their body back and front. "I've got all my life to live," they sang and moved their arms higher, to spin them around. "I've got all my love to give. And I'll survive," They moved closer to the crowd, opening the zippers of their tops to let balloons fly out from them. "I will survive!"

All three boys let the balloons fly away, before taking their hands and bowing to the crowd. "Don't worry," a voice said from where Tony used to sit before he went onstage. Natasha turned her head to look at smirking Pepper. "I recorder it." She raised her hand with her mobile phone. Oh, they'll never forget that night…

**A/N: I seriously have no idea at all, why I included that last one... But hey, I liked to write it. If you know the show where it's from, point for you and you'll get a bunch of hugs and kisses in your mail (if I would know where you live...) I honestly haven't seen the shows itself, so I have no idea, what was going on there... I've only seen that dance (and god, I want to see the show...) If you haven't seen the vidio (excuse my weird writing... I just often say vidio and that's why I write vidio), then here's the link: watch?v=9YrDo5nvSfk So no asking anymore... I've gotten enough 'asking for the Chris Evans singing "Return to the Pooh Corner" vidio' stuff...**


	31. Reason 30: Puppy Love

**Suggested by Texmex007**

Steve was overreacting. It was maybe five months after he asked Tony out and he's still worrying about paparazzi way too much. Tony wanted to go to Starbucks and took Steve with him. You get the point...

Tony rolled his eyes and pushed hands deeper in his pockets. "I thought you'd be happier. I haven't been outside for a week."

Steve looked at Tony from the corner of his eye. "That isn't worth it, when they find out," Steve muttered. "You were the one who said that you wanted to keep it a secret."

"They won't find out, because we go to Starbucks together," Tony laughed, ignoring Steve's glare. He pulled his jacket tighter around him. It was seriously the coldest day in July... Tony noticed, how Steve bit his lip, when he saw the movement. "Jesus, Steve, you're supposed to fear the cold, not if I'm cold."

Steve opened his mouth to say something, but instead, a squeak escaped his lips. Tony's eyes followed Steve's gaze and stopped on a store window. Specifically, pet store. His blue sparkling eyes were watching a Golden Retriever puppy. Tony almost groaned at that. Okay, the puppy was cute and everything, but seriously? The groan was stopped, when Tony noticed a Pug puppy next to the Retriever.

"Tony?" Steve asked, leaning closer to his boyfriend. "I want a puppy."

* * *

Lion King (yeah, back to the prologue) ended and Tony looked at his boyfriend curiously. Steve had been crying, no wonder why, and Tony hated seeing him like that. Natasha looked pretty much like she always did, a Poker Face plastered on her face, while Clint was crying like Zoey (yeah, the girl from the carnival), when One Direction would die. Bruce was still reading his book, not even noticing what was going on.

"Wait a second, babe," Tony said, pushing himself up. "I have something for you." Everyone looked at Tony, like he had just said that he loves Loki (come on FrostIron fans, you can cheer now). Tony just smirked and left the room.

He returned soon enough with a crate. Natasha's blank expression replaced with confusion, Clint was wiping tears from his eyes, Bruce raised his glance from his book and Steve's eyebrow quirked up. Suddenly, Clint shot up, looking at the crate with horror. "There's something moving there!"

Steve's eyes widened. "Tony... You didn't..."

"Oh yeah I did," Tony smirked and placed the crate on the table. He pulled out a Golden Retriever puppy, the one Steve loved, and a Pug puppy, the one Tony loved. "Think of it as an anniversary gift."

**A/N: I'm giving myself too much work... I hate myself.**


	32. Reason 31: Water Fight

**Suggested by Guest (yeah, well, not actually... I didn't want to write the actual suggestion, but at least it's something close :D) **

Remember that time, when Fantastic Four and the Avengers fought with Loki and Doom? Yeah, that's what happened after. The building that got the most damage was the Avengers Tower (first Johnny, then Tony, then Loki decided to send the army at the Tower...) So they needed time to repair it and that meant that the Avengers had to move out for some time. And that's how they ended up in Tony's mansion in Malibu.

One day, Clint came up with the idea to play water fight. First one to join in was Thor, Bruce said that he won't join, Natasha came after Clint threatened to send some random nude pics of her to Nick Fury and Tony basically dragged Steve into playing it.

"Come out, come out!" Tony shouted over the whole mansion. "I wanna plaaaay!" And is that psycho-killer-voice necessary?

Clint peeked out from the piano and searched for Steve, who was sitting behind the couch. 'On three' Clint mouthed to him and Steve nodded with a smirk. 'One, two, three.' Both of them jumped out from their hiding places and fired (can I even use that word in water fight?) at Tony, who screamed because of the sudden attack.

"Barton!" he shouted, as Clint laughed and ran out from the room. Steve chuckled and walked to his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, honey, but it's a war," Steve said, kissing Tony's cheek.

"A warning, to the people!" Clint sang (okay, when the hell did he come back?), jumping on the couch. "The good and the evil! This is war!"

Steve pointed his gun at Clint and shot him, causing the archer to fall over the back of the couch.

* * *

Natasha looked out from the closet, searching for the god. And that's how she got hit in the face. "Barton!" she screeched, shaking her head, like dogs do when they get wet.

Clint chuckled and climbed back to the vent, so Natasha couldn't shoot him. The assassin clenched her fists and looked around in the room. Thor didn't seem to be here, so she came out from the closet (came out from the closet... Uh...) She jumped up, as the door opened and fired instantly.

"I'm not playing, Natasha!" Bruce screamed. "Jesus, is it so hard to understand it?"

"Oh, sorry, Bruce," Natasha lowered her gun. "Have you seen Thor?"

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen."

"Thanks," Nat smiled and ran out from the room. When she reached the kitchen, she found Thor looking for something, probably Pop Tarts. She took advance of it and shot. "I got the god!" she screamed, before running out.

* * *

"Has anyone ever told of hot you look like that?" Tony asked, as he walked through hallways with Steve.

Steve rolled his eyes. "What, you mean with wet T-shirt, soaking hair and shorts? You just did."

They heard a booming voice and next, Tony jumped in front Steve, taking the hit and then falling down. Thor already ran downstairs. Steve knelt down next to Tony, eyes wide. "No, Tony, don't die!"

"Nothing can change that now," Tony whispered in a weak voice. "Listen, Steve, with great power comes great responsibility."

"Don't you quote Spider-Man to me!"

"I do what I want. You wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm Batman!"

Steve looked at Tony with blank expression. "Batman isn't even in our universe."

"So isn't Wonder Woman, but you're still in love with her. Well, I gotta die now. Remember, you're hot like that." And then Tony closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out.

* * *

"I came here for revenge!" Steve shouted, as he entered the living room. Thor turned his head and already started to shoot, when he got water on his face. "This is for Tony!"

"And this is for Natasha!" Clint screamed, shooting Steve from the vents.

"I never shot Natasha!" Steve complained.

"Yeah, birdbrain, I'm over here!" Natasha said from the other side of the room, waving her hands.

"Oh... That explains everything..."

Suddenly, Tony ran in the room. "Steve! Howard never told you what happened to your brother!"

"I had a _brother_?"

"And isn't it _father_?"

"Crap... Howard never told you what happened to your father!"

Steve glared at Tony. "He told me enough! He said that you killed him!"

Tony snorted, sitting on the couch. "Yeah, right, I wasn't even born then..."

"Die, Tony, die!" Clint screamed, shooting Tony, as he jumped out from the vent and landed on Tony.

Steve tried to get to Tony, but Thor grabbed him from the back and held him up. Natasha tried to separate them, but even an assassin can't separate a god and a super-soldier.

Clint had suddenly started singing on the top of his lungs: "I do believe in the light. Raise your hands into the sky. The fight is done. The war is won. Lift your hands toward the sun. Toward the sun, toward the sun, toward the sun. The war is won!"

Suddenly, Tony joined in: "To the right, to the left. We will fight to the death. To the Edge of the Earth. It's a brave new world from the last to the first. To the right, to the left. We will fight to the death. To the Edge of the Earth. It's a brave new world, It's a brave new world, It's a brave new world."

"Hey, Tony, I-" Pepper walked in the room and stared at the Avengers, wide-eyed. Tony was on the couch, laying under Clint, who was literally standing on him. Thor was holding Steve in the air, Natasha was between them both, head towards the land and legs up. Pepper stared at them for a few seconds and other stared back, before Pepper walked out slowly.

"A brave new world, the war is won, the war is won, a brave new world!" Clint finished the song and jumped down from Tony. "I won the war!" he screamed loudly, before climbing back in the vent and disappearing.


	33. Reason 32: Snowball Fight

**Suggested by kibagurl87 (I love you, hun, seriously. Also, I'm terribly sorry that I can't do the other suggestion... I don't know anything about volleyball...)**

Tony laughed, as Steve fell (purposely) down next to him. The most terrifying part was that he landed in snow. And Steve hates cold. "Come on, Tones, have some fun!" he laughed, pulling him down next to him. Tony landed next to Steve with a squeak. The soldier laughed and took snow in his hand. "Having fun yet?"

"Being pulled in snow is not-" Tony was cut off, as a snowball hit him in the face. Tony shook his head, trying to get the snow off. "Steve!" he whined. "I don't like snow fights!"

"You haven't played snow fight before, remember?"

"I have seen them enough. They're violent and waste of time."

"It's funny to hear that from your mouth."

"Why aren't you already kissing?" Clint asked from the doorway.

Steve blushed and turned his head away from Tony. The genius made a snowball and sent it towards Clint.

And that's how it begun.

* * *

Clint called everyone else in the Tower also outside to have a huge snowball fight.

The fight was boys against girls, so the teams were basically like that:

Boys team - Tony, Steve, Clint, Thor, Bruce, Rhodey and (since Nick declined) Loki (who was brought by Thor, because he thought Loki was lonely).

Girls team - Natasha, Pepper, Betty, Jane, Darcy, Maria and her niece Victoria.

"Four o'clock!" Tony shouted to Steve, who quickly turned around and sent a snowball at Darcy.

"Thanks!" Steve said, jumping behind some tree that Loki had made there. Actually, Loki made a whole forest, turning the game hilarious.

Tony smiled to him and looked around for Victoria, who disappeared like five minutes ago. And the problem was that she was somewhere close when she disappeared. Suddenly, she jumped down from a tree, landing on Tony. "Don't even think that you can get away so easily!"

"Noooooooo!" Tony screamed, trying to get Victoria off from him. "Steeeeeeve!"

"Tony!" he heard back, and next, Victoria fell off from Tony. Tony jumped up and ran to Steve, hiding behind him.

"Come on, you're my best friend, help me out here!" he said to Steve quickly, jumping on his back.

"I'm not going to give you a piggy-back ride..."

"Yes, you are. You run, I'll shoot."

Steve quirked an eyebrow, but did as Tony told him. As he was running, Tony grabbed snow from the huge pile next to him or from the trees. He made it into a snowball and shot every damn girl he saw.

When Steve was finally too tired to run, Tony had shot Pepper three times, Victoria twice, Maria seven times, Betty once, Jane once and Darcy at least fifteen times (she didn't even try to get away from the balls).

Tony jumped down right before Steve fell on his back. "You're heavier than you seem to be..."

"Are you calling me fat?" Tony asked, landing next to Steve.

"No, you just look lighter than you are. I mean, someone as short as you can't actually be so heavy."

"Again with the short stuff. I told you, I'm compact!"

"Short."

"Okay, I'm short..."

Steve laughed, turning his gaze back to the sky. "Now we have just the whole Christmas stuff left..."

"Right, it's Christmas," Tony sighed.

"You don't like Christmas?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I haven't had a proper Christmas," Tony answered, pushing himself up.

"Seriously?" Steve asked, voice giving away the disbelief. "It's your first normal Christmas?"

Tony didn't even get to answer, because Clint landed right in front Tony. He started dancing and singing to Tony, causing Steve to laugh. "It's been fun but now I've got to go. Life is way too short to take it slow. But before I go and hit the road. I gotta know, 'til then, when can we do this again? Oh oh oh oh When can I see you again? Oh oh oh oh When can we do this again? Oh oh oh oh I gotta know, when can I see you again?"

Clint pointed at Tony on the last sentence. Tony, somehow, held still a blank expression. "Too much "Wreck It Ralph" for you, birdbrain..."

**A/N: I swear, I get a writer's block like every damn day.**

**I haven't ever seen Wreck It Ralph... I didn't even know this song before... Yesterday?**

**And I'm like vdnlryhbufnldvn, because we actually reached 10,040 views, 32 favorites, 41 followers and 104 reviews. Jesus, I love you guys sooooo much!**


	34. Reason 33: Stargazing

**Suggested by Ice-Fairy Princess (I'm totally sure they help, thank you :D)  
**

Tony pulled Steve's arm closer to him, looking up to the sky. It was dark, exactly like Tony wanted. No city lights to ruin the night. Only light source was up in the dark sky. Stars. Steve looked up with wide eyes and open mouth. "Is that why your ranch is so far from the city?" Tony just hummed and nodded as an answer. Steve sat down on the green grass, eyes still locked on the sky. "It's beautiful, Tony."

"Not as beautiful as you are," Tony muttered a response, looking at his boyfriend. Steve flashed Tony a bright smile and his eyes seemed to tarnish the stars. Okay, Tony is starting to turn into Steve with all this romantic crap... "When the competition is about which is more beautiful, you would beat absolutely everything and everyone there." And he did it. Steve turned bright red and raised his hand to hide the flush. Tony stopped his hand before it reached it's destination and pressed a small kiss on Steve's lips. "I forbid hiding your blush. Seriously, it should be illegal."

Steve chuckled, holding Tony closer to him. The genius heard Steve's heartbeat and relaxed a little -why was he actually even tense?- as Steve pressed a kiss on Tony's forehead. "I have the most amazing boyfriend ever..." he muttered in Tony's hair.

Tony wanted to make some sarcastic comment, but only "Because it's impossible to be in a relationship with yourself" escaped his lips. Steve laughed, sending shivers over Tony's body. The genius hated to admit, but he was completely in love with Steve's laugh. He could spend his whole life making Steve laugh.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Steve laughed again.

"I still don't understand, how we always say our thoughts out loud," Tony sighed, resting his head on Steve's chest and listening to his heart, like it was the only sound in the world (because when Steve wasn't laughing, what else was he supposed to listen to?). "Like when you accidentally said you love me. How can anyone say it out accidentally?"

"I was mad at you," Steve responded. "I say a lot of stuff when I'm mad."

"So do I..."

"Did you mean it?"

Tony raised his head to look at Steve. "Meant what?"

"That I'm useless?" Steve explained.

Tony punched himself mentally in the face. Right, he told Steve that he was not of use, when they were looking for the Tesseract. "Of course not," Tony said. "You should know not to listen to me."

Steve chuckled, pulling Tony back on his chest. "I didn't mean it also. You know... That you don't care about anything else than yourself."

Tony smiled and looked back to the sky. "Steve, there's a shooting star!" he exclaimed. "Wish something!"

Steve laughed at that. "I don't have anything to wish. I've got everything I want here in my arms."

**A/N: This is the most romantic thing I have _ever_ written...**


	35. Reason 34: Sunday Mornings

**Suggested by Ice-Fairy Princess**

"No!"

"I'm hungry, Tony."

"No!"

"I'll come back, I promise!"

"You promised to stay until noon!"

Steve groaned, falling back in the bed. Tony was so stubborn sometimes. Not like Steve wasn't. They both are stubborn, Steve just gives up before Tony. The billionaire smirked and snuggled closer to Steve. "It's Sunday, which means you're staying."

"I don't wanna stay," Steve whined like a small child, but gave up anyway. Tony took the cuddling Sunday mornings too seriously. He didn't want to miss even one of them. Or even a minute of them. Honestly, Steve understood, why. It's not like they got a lot time for that otherwise.

"I want you to stay," Tony muttered against Steve's neck.

Steve smiled slightly. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

"Steeeeeeve!" Tony said, poking Steve. When Steve only muttered something in his sleep and turned his back to Tony, the genius grabbed the pillow and hit Steve with it.

"What do you want?" Steve asked, still half asleep.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't dead," Tony answered, shrugging.

"You do realize that I just told you to shut up and let me sleep, before you hit me with a pillow?" Steve asked, opening his eyes and staring at Tony lovingly.

"Stevie," Tony sighed with the most lovely voice possible. "I don't understand what you're saying when you mutter it in a pillow."

"_But _you heard me saying something, so you knew I wasn't dead."

"... I need to get better excuses..."

* * *

"Hey, Stevie, what do you think about children?" Tony asked, resting his head on Steve's chest and drawing on his stomach with fingers. Steve shivered at Tony's touch, but let him do whatever he was doing.

"I like children. Why do you ask?" Steve asked, curling Tony's hair around his finger.

"Nothing..." Tony winced. No, not because he didn't like children and no, Steve didn't hurt him. Just... Guess which one of them has at least following fifteen years planned out for them?

* * *

"You don't love me anymore?" Steve asked with voice that no-one would use in a situation like that. He was basically acting like a woman.

"I do," Tony rushed, playing along with Steve. Sometimes, when they didn't know what to do on Sunday mornings, they had bunch of plays. Last week, Tony was playing Deadpool and Steve was Spider-Man. ... The following was totally mature content... I don't know about you, but I'm too young for that. "It's not your fault I'm leaving you. I just don't want you so horrible life with _me_."

"So you're giving me the "it's not you, it's me" talk?" Steve asked and laughed. "We have dated for four weeks."

"It must have been love," a voice sang from the vent. "But it's over now!"

"Get out from my vents, Barton!"

**A/N: I had no idea what else to do with the suggestion, so... That's the best you're gonna get.**


	36. Reason 35: Weird-Ass Truth or Dare

**Suggested by kibagurl87 and Ice-Fairy Princess (please tell me you're not going to kill me for mixing them both together)**

It was only few days after Halloween and the rainiest day in the history. Clint was somewhere in vents (probably somewhere close to the kitchen, because every time someone entered it, Clint's singing was heard), while others were all together in the living room. Jane, Darcy and Loki were spending the Halloween with Thor, so they were also present. Natasha was reading a Russian book and it was impossible to get her attention. Jane and Darcy were playing a card game together, while Thor and Loki were trying to understand, what the rules were. Steve's attention was fully on the TV, because his boyfriend broke into science something like five minutes ago and he didn't understand a thing he was talking. He didn't even notice, when Tony stopped talking to him and turned to Bruce, since he actually understood science.

And that's when Zoey walked in with a bright smile and a friendly greeting. The girl visited the Avengers every other day after school since the beginning of October. Before anyone could actually respond to her, Clint started to scream in the vents. For some unknown reason, the archer didn't trust Zoey at all. Like, at all.

Everyone had to admit, Zoey was kind of weird. She never even told her parents, if she visited the Avengers. She was always way too sweet and innocent, but no one could see behind her walls, which were built perfectly probably when she was really young. Everyone expect Clint had decided to trust the girl.

"Is Mr. Barton alright?" Zoey asked, seeming like she was eleven, not sixteen. She was wearing her usual black boots and red jeans, while her shirt was white and jacket was blue. Her face and clothes made it look like she was Tony's and Steve's daughter.

"_Clint_ is fine," Natasha said, not rising her eyes from the book. "Just being the usual birdbrain." The Avengers had tried for a long time to get her to call them by their first names, though it never worked.

Zoey chuckled, while she walked to the couch, sitting next to Steve. Jane and Darcy, who both didn't know Zoey, looked at her suspiciously. "Okay, why didn't you tell me that you two had a daughter?" Darcy asked from both Tony and Steve.

Tony turned his head to look at Darcy. "Huh?" he asked, while Steve was trying to hold a laugh back. He shot a glare towards him, until he noticed Zoey on the other side of Steve. "Oh, hi, Zoe."

"Darcy, Zoe is not out daughter," Steve laughed. "She's just a friend, okay?"

"Wait, Drace thought that Zoe is our daughter?" Tony asked, looking back to Darcy.

"I have to admit, she looks like you, Tony," Steve pointed.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? She looks nothing like me."

"Yes, she does," Natasha pointed out.

Zoey was giggling because of the whole situation, until Clint jumped out from the vent. "Hey, guys, let's play truth or dare!" he announced. "Since you guys won't let me interrogate the girl, I'm more than sure we can find out some secrets with that."

Natasha groaned, but placed her book on the table. "You do realize that truth or dare is ridiculous with you?"

"But you still love it."

"Which has nothing to do with it. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Clint responded.

"I dare you to exchange any item of clothing with any female person in this room."

Clint groaned, before taking his jacket off and throwing it at Darcy, getting hers in exchange. "Why did I have to exchange with a female person? I could've had Tony's shirt, oh come on, don't make that face, I know you love Black Sabbath too! Zoe, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Zoey responded, causing Tony's and Natasha's eyes to widen.

"How is it that your parents don't care, if you visit us?"

"First, they never have cared about what I do. Second, I don't have them. Captain Rogers, truth or dare?" Zoey ignored all the confused faces given to her and turned to the man next to him.

"Truth."

"What is your biggest fear?"

Steve winced at that. "Cold. Loki, truth or dare?"

"I don't understand that game," Thor said to Jane, while Loki answered simply 'dare'.

"I dare you to turn Thor into an animal for a minute."

Before anyone could actually do anything, Thor turned into a horse, causing Tony to shout something like "I don't want horses in my living room! What's the problem with Asgardians and horses?" and Jane to jump up and slap Loki, who simply ignored it.

"Miss Foster, would you like to choose truth or dare?" Loki asked from Jane.

"Does dare include kicking your ass?"

"Could be."

"I'll choose dare."

"I dare you to kick my ass."

Jane threw a punch at Loki's face with her fist, causing the whole room to jump and Tony to mutter 'how the hell are women so strong?'. She turned to Bruce with a satisfied smile. "Truth or dare?"

"Just in case, I'll stick with truth," Bruce responded, sounding unsure.

"Do you regret all that gamma radiation and the Other Guy stuff?"

"Honestly? No." Seeing the questioning glances, Bruce sighed and added, "I wouldn't have met you guys, if I wouldn't Hulk out from time to time. Darcy, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I never take the truth."

"That sounds a lot like Nat..." Clint muttered most likely to himself.

Some green smoke was suddenly around the horse and as it disappeared, the horse was turned back into Thor. "Already over? Fine..." Loki pouted, earning a muffled laugh from Zoey.

"I dare you to kiss Thor's hammer," Bruce said to Darcy, ignoring all the 'horse-turning-back-to-Thor' stuff going on.

Darcy glanced at the Mjölnir on Thor's side. "I have to kiss Myeuh-muh? Oh god, I'll have to get my funeral ready." She leaned closer to it and placed a kiss on the hammer.

"Is that what you Midgardians do for fun?" Thor asked, looking around in the group.

"Usually, we don't have Myeuh-muhs around to kiss, but yes," Darcy responds. "Tony, you were already waiting for your turn, weren't you?"

"Actually, I was hoping I was forgotten," Tony shrugged. "And truth, because I don't want to kiss Hulk or something."

"Oh, we're gonna have a lot of fun now..." Darcy's smirk made Tony shiver. "Loki broke out from-what was it? Asgard?-"

"No, he did not. He was brought here with Allfather's permission."

"Shut up, Thor. As I was saying, Loki broke out from Asgard and put a spell on Steve-"

"Steven! Are you alright?!"

"Thor, please, stop that. Now, Steve is an animal-"

"I do not think my brother has the wish to turn our beloved Captain into an animal."

"Yes, I do."

"Steve is an animal and the only way to break the spell-"

"Is to ask Loki to break the spell. Or at least ask for my amazing Hawk-powers. Why did he even put the spell on him in the first place?"

"Because I'm evil, Barton. You should know that already."

"Both of you, shut up. The only way to break the spell-"

"I don't understand, how that's a question..."

"It's coming, Stark! The only way to break the spell is to mate with him."

"Sayeth whaaaat?"

"Thor, please do us a favor and shut up. Which animal would cause you the least psychological damage?"

The looks on the people in the room were all different, but equally hilarious and adorable. Clint's eyes were wide and his mouth was opened slightly, like he wanted to say something, but not a single sound came out from it. Bruce frowned in Darcy's direction, obviously taken aback. Jane looked at Darcy, like she had just said that she is actually Red Skull. Thor was pretty much like 'Loki wouldn't do that', while Loki was basically like 'yes, I would'. Natasha had her blank expression still on, but everyone noticed, how one side of her mouth quirked up in a smirk. Zoey was holding a hand over her mouth, probably hiding an amused grin. Tony looked rather bored than confused. Steve was blushing so deep red that it seemed like he was boiling.

"Bunny," Tony shrugged, and seeing Darcy arch her eyebrow questioningly, added. "He looks always like a bunny, no matter what dirty things he does in bed. And trust me, they're dirty."

"Tooony," Steve whined.

Tony actually decided to ignore his boyfriend. "Like that one time, when he was like absolutely horny-"

"Because of you-"

"-and we just finished a mission-"

"-which is totally not part of the story he shouldn't be telling anyway-"

"-and he ripped my suit off-"

"-still shouldn't be telling it-"

"-and the guy _handcuffed_ me on the bed-"

"-okay, enough of that-"

Steve cut Tony off, whatever he was going to say next, with a kiss on his lips.

Clint groaned. "I didn't need such a detailed description! Actually, I didn't need to hear the story at all and can you please stop that kissing, it's kind of hurting my perfect vision!"

Tony chuckled, pulling Steve in his lap and pushing his tongue in Steve's mouth, earning a yelp from the soldier. Clint was groaning again, while others held back laughs. Tony, attempting to tease Clint more, started to take Steve's shirt off. "Gosh, no sex in the living room!" Clint yelled. "We are here too!"

"Which is exactly why I'm doing this," Tony muttered against Steve's lips.

Steve just laughed and pulled away from Tony. "Clint has a point, Tones."

"Great, we're back at Tones. You should spend less time with Rhodey and more time with me."

"I don't even spend time with Rhodey!"

"You're a hopeless liar."

"And you were the one who said I can't lie."

"I believe we should be playing..." Bruce stopped them.

"Which means," Tony said, turning to Natasha, but not leaving Steve's lap. "I dare you to put bacon, hot sauce, chocolate milk, whipped cream, cheese, and strawberries in the blender and drink it."

Natasha growled and stood up, telling JARVIS to get the drink ready, while she left the room and walked to the kitchen, others following her. The drink was ready once they reached the kitchen and Natasha poured it quickly in a glass before gulping it down. Others looked at her carefully, searching for any sign of disgust, but only got a mutter about 'damn hot sauce, should've left it out...'

"Well?" Tony asked, leaning closer to the assassin.

"Horrible," the red-head answered.

"Mission accomplished!" Clint announced and high-fived with both Darcy and Tony.

Is that enough, because I'm seriously not going to write the following down...

* * *

Steve raised his eyes from his sketch of... guess who?... Tony. Zoey was sitting on the other side of the table, coloring a picture of Captain America. He couldn't help, but smile at the sight. He placed his own notebook down and reached for another coloring book close to Zoey. She looked up only for a brief second, but seemed to allow Steve to watch the book. It was full of different heroes, like Wolverine and Spider-Man, all of them colored. Expect for one.

Iron Man missed his red and gold from his suit. "I thought you would like to color too," Zoey explained, not rising her gaze at least for a second.

Steve flashed her a bright smile, though she didn't saw it. He borrowed Zoey's pencils, starting to fill the white parts of the armor.

They were in silence for some time, until Zoey spoke up. "You know, Captain America has always been my favorite hero."

"Really?" Steve asked, smiling.

Zoey hummed as a response. "You have always been my hero. My parents didn't believe in superheroes, said that they weren't real, but I always believed in them. Remember that Agent you told me about? Coulson, right? I'm kind of like him. I'll never stop believing in heroes and most certainly, in you."

Steve looked up at the girl. Zoey hadn't looked at him even once during the whole time they were drawing/coloring together. "It's nice to know you believe in heroes."

"That's not what my dad said," Zoey shrugged, like it didn't bother her at all. "He always said that you were a myth, that you never existed. When I found out you were found, I would've screamed 'I told you so' in his face."

Zoey's voice was carefree, like the whole topic didn't bother her at all. "What happened with him?"

The girl's hand stopped. "That's a little tougher to explain."

"Oh, sorry I asked," Steve said, continuing on his picture.

"No, no, that's okay," she said, her hand moving again. "He... Died when I was maybe three years old. My mother didn't actually care about me, so I left my home a little after that."

"Wait, you left your home when you were _three years old_?"

"Uhuh..."

"How can you even live like that?"

Zoey chuckled. "I live with one of my schoolmates and his... Uncle and aunt. His name is Peter Parker and he's really sweet with me." Steve smiled slightly, before realizing how familiar the name sounded. "Before you say anything," Zoey pointed her pencil at Steve. "Yes, Peter is Spider-Man and I'm totally okay with that. I mean, seriously, I'm visiting the Avengers like every other day; Fantastic Four is like my family, aside from you guys and Parkers; X-Men are my damn best friends. Yup, I'm a weird girl with weird-ass friends."

"And I here thought you couldn't get any more weirder," a voice said from the doorway.

"Get lost, Stark," Zoey said, before Steve could actually even react to it (... Which is pretty weird, because he's a super-soldier and he has super-reflexes... Or maybe she heard Tony coming, which is weird also, because Steve has super-hearing and he didn't hear a thing...)

"And leave my apparently very childish boyfriend alone with you? Yeah, no way. You know, you might turn him."

"Tony, I'm like pretty sure it's illegal..." Steve said, looking up from the picture.

"Turning you? Yeah, it's a crime against America."

Before Tony could say anything else stupid, Zoey grabbed an eraser and sent it towards Tony. "Get lost, Stark!"

**A/N: Okay, I'm like _so _sorry for not updating like... 3-4 days... Which isn't actually like way too much... Just... kibagurl87 already started to worry...**

**And the reason I had this Zoey stuff in, was mainly because I felt like I'm owning you an explanation... And I still didn't quite explain it all, didn't I? Well, once I'm done with the suggestions and some idea that's going around in my head, you'll get a proper explanation, okay?**

**Also, I am terribly sorry, if I don't do your request or something. I would like to do all of them but there are some, which I seriously can't write for I don't know what reasons. So I'm just sorry, if you don't see your suggestion anywhere.**

**And I'm like 'is this like the longest one I've written so long?' Well, enjoy it, because I hate writing long stuff...**


	37. Reason 36: Day at the Mall

**Suggested by MorgyWorgy (... I like your name...)**

"That never happened."

"Oh, so you weren't dying and Rhodey _didn't _take your suit, while you were drunk as hell and Natasha _wasn't_ your assistant?"

"... Damn, you're good..."

"I'm like 87% sure it's the sixth time you tell me that."

Tony groaned. His boyfriend was definitely the biggest smartass in the whole world. Steve was bored, so Tony took him out to the city (which meant Steve begging him to do something for half an hour and Tony making Steve swear that he'll get a reward afterwards. You know what I mean...)

Now, they were both being annoying to each other.

"Remind me to get a new boyfriend," Tony said with a low voice, making sure that no one other than Steve heard him.

"First of all, I'm not JARVIS," Steve responded, chuckling. "Second, I _know_ you won't change me with anyone."

"Stop being such a smartypants, I want food," Tony told Steve, before dragging him to Burger King. They ordered their burgers (and Steve started with all the 'it's not healthy' crap which lasted until Tony shoved a burger at Steve's face). Apparently, the workers just laughed at the following food fight.

Steve narrowed his eyes, looking at Tony with his artist-look. He had somehow managed to draw horns to Tony with ketchup. Tony pouted at Steve's chuckle. "What? I'm not handsome enough like that?"

"Shut up, Stark," Steve laughed.

Tony frowned and took coke and poured it in Steve's hair. His mouth dropped open and eyes shut tightly, as the ice cold drink moved downwards on Steve's body. "Oh, it's on..." he muttered, taking his fries and sticking them in Tony's hair.

In response, Tony took Steve's burger and threw it at Steve's face. Steve took his own drink and poured it on Tony's head, ignoring the protests coming from his teammate.

"I'm not going to eat that anymore..." Tony muttered.

* * *

After they finally ate something (yeah, they had two food fights more, just forget about that...) they went to a mall, where Steve wanted... Okay, that's going to sound childish... Toys.

So they ended up in Toys R Us, where Steve apparently fell in love with Lego. "What is _Lord of the Rings_?" he asked, leaning closer to the box to take a look at the characters. There were a few normal characters that actually looked like humans and bunch of really weird guys. Oh, and there was a huge ship also. His mind didn't recall ever seeing this movie.

"Long story, we'll have to see it someday," Tony replied simply. He picked up a _Lego Star Wars_ box. "Death Star, huh? This one should be fun." He grabbed the _Lego Lord of the Rings _box from Steve's hand and walked past Steve, moving towards the cash register.

"Wait, what?" Steve asked, staying on one place, as he turned around to look after Tony with a questioning glance. "You're actually _buying_ these?"

"What did you think?" Tony laughed, turning back to look at his boyfriend for a brief moment. "You liked them, I buy them. While we're already at it, go get a Transformer or something."

"Transformer?" Steve asked back, following Tony and his _Lego _boxes (and apparently, Tony liked _Ninjago, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles _and _DC Universe Super Heroes_).

Tony raised an eyebrow. "I haven't watched Transformers with you? Jesus, what have I gotten myself into..."

Steve chuckled, ignoring Tony's pout.

* * *

"I am not doing it."

"Come on, it'll be hilarious."

"Right now, I'm Steve Rogers, not Captain America and you should know that."

"I know, just do it."

Steve sighed in defeat. What had he gotten himself into... He walked to one of the security guards, taking a deep breath while doing so. "We've got Code 9 in the housewares," he said in his Captain America voice, pointing at the direction of housewares. "I need you to evacuate the floor."

The security guard blinked at Steve twice, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. "What's Code 9?"

Steve didn't find it funny. Tony thought it was hilarious.

* * *

"Pick me! Pick me!"

Steve growled, as yet another woman ran out from the store, screaming. "Get out, Tony," he said, moving to a clothing rack.

A head popped out from it, smiling at Steve. "Sorry, hun, it's just funny to scare people like that."

"Making people think that clothes are talking is not funny," Steve responded, pulling Tony out, ignoring his boyfriends protests.

As Steve let go of Tony, the brunette ran away towards the fitting room. Steve groaned, following the genius. When he was closer to the fitting room, he heard Tony's voice shout over the store: "Where the hell is the toilet paper?!"

Okay, no more clothes stores with Tony.

* * *

"Did we just go back in time?"

"The fact that you have high tech doesn't mean it's everywhere."

Tony knocked on a TV with his knuckle, making Steve chuckle. "Are you sure you didn't have this kind of junk in the forties?"

"Then I should be able to use it right now, or what?" Steve asked back.

"Good point..." Tony tipped his head to his left briefly. "What do you think about the idea that I take something from here and turn it into high tech?"

"Let me just get you out from here..."

* * *

Steve placed a hand over his mouth, trying to hold back the laugh that threatened to escape him. "I know I said I love you no matter how you look, remember? Well, I didn't think of that..."

Tony was standing in front of Steve, wearing pink high heels, almost knee-length yellow dress, tights and a pink jacket, everything way too glittery. And tons of make-up. He pouted at Steve's face. "I'm still handsome!"

"I'm sure I can get Reed to make some 'mistake' again, which would cause you to actually turn you into a woman."

"I hate you so much right now..."

* * *

"-and then I woke up in the future," Steve finished. Tony somehow managed to get every damn security guard in the mall to get to listen to Steve's story about World War II and fighting with Skull and stuff. Now they were all sitting in - okay, that's actually quite logical - military store.

The faces of the guards were hilarious. One was gaping, eyes wide, as he looked at Steve, like he wanted to eat him with his own eyes. Yeah, Tony got a little overprotective at that.

"Okay, now I want to know about World War I," Tony said, turning to look at the guards, causing Steve to groan.

* * *

"Was it that bad?" Tony asked, smirking, as he and Steve were walking towards the Tower.

"Yup," Steve responded.

Tony chuckled, pulling Steve closer to him. It was late and dark, so no one normal would pay attention to a couple in the middle of the street. "Well, you better get used to it," he said, kissing Steve quickly.

**A/N: Yeah, I'm not going to come up with some random excuses... The point is that you got the chapter, though it took some time.**


	38. Reason 37: Iron Man Pajamas

**Suggested by Gleevengers98 (partly but yeah, who cares...)**

It was a peaceful evening in the Avengers Tower. Yup, that's actually possible. Natasha and Clint went to... Uh... Norway? on a mission. Bruce was somewhere with Betty. And Thor was in New Mexico with Jane. That left our two main characters alone. I take the first sentence back. It wasn't peaceful at all. Yeah, okay, they were watching some movies, playing random games, but okay it wasn't peaceful at all.

"I am _not_ going to jump off the Tower, just so you can catch me!"

"Why not? I promise I won't drop you."

"You're impossible."

"And stubborn, now get upstairs."

Steve growled, but pushed himself up from the couch and stomped to the elevator, leaving the exited Tony behind. They were doing every weird thing they came up with. So you get the idea...

**Top floor of the Avengers Tower, 7th August 2013 23:42 (Why the fuck did I just write that?) **

Steve looked down from the edge of the platform. How did he even agree with doing this? "Oh well... It could be fun," he muttered, shrugging. He lifted his arms out wide and jumped, screaming on top of his lungs "I believe I can fly!"

And then he slammed into cold metal.

"Tony!" Steve whined. "I was going to fly by myself!"

"No you weren't," the robotic voice said. "Even though you have those little wings on your head, you can't fly."

"Stop that junk bout me having wings! It's not my fault they're part of my suit!"

And on and on we go...

**Tony's bedroom, 8th August 2013 00:36**

"Tony? Where the hell did these come from?" Steve asked, holding some clothes in his arms. Tony looked up, muttering something about 'wanting to sleep' but stopped as soon as he noticed the clothes.

"I bought them to you," he said, shrugging. He rolled on his stomach, face buried in the pillow, as he said something, so what Steve heard was 'Idwoulllkgoodoyou'.

"You bought me _Iron Man pajamas_?"

Tony raised his head, looking at the wall sleepily. "I swear it sounded better in my head."

**A/N: This is the damn weirdest thing I have ever written. I tried to do only the suggestion but apparently it didn't work out...**


	39. Reason 38: Singing and Dancing

**Suggested by ... ? (sorry, my head isn't working clearly at the moment...) **

This happened on the same night as the water fight in Tony's Malibu mansion. The team had calmed down and returned to whatever they were doing. It took Tony maximum half an hour to explain everything to Pepper. Yeah, still a lot, but because of what Pepper saw, it was totally normal. Imagine, how you would walk in a room and see bunch of superheroes, who shouldn't even be there. Plus, one of them is standing on your boss and ex-boyfriend. Yeah, that would be kinda weird...

Aaaanyways...

So afterwards, Steve was sitting on the couch in the living room, reading peacefully a book... about... - Who cares what it was about? All you need to know is that Steve finally understood, why Tony was calling Clint Katniss - when suddenly, a body landed in his lap.

_"You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back," _

Tony sang, holding a hairbrush in front of his mouth like it was a microphone. Also, he was dancing. In. Steve's. Lap. And being the shy supersoldier like we all know Steve by now, he ended up blushing 20 shades of red (oh, I can't wait until it reaches 50. Then it would be like 50 Shades of Grey, only 50 Shades of Red... ... Back to the story...).

_"My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back." _

Steve would be lying, if he would've said that it wasn't funny and amusing, how Tony was randomly singing, but, Jesus, it's not a good time for a boner, now is it? And if Tony keeps dancing on Steve... Well... You get the idea... "Tony-" Steve started to say something, probably stop him, but Tony lowered the brush and kissed Steve quiet.

"I know what's the problem here, Stevie, no worries," Tony laughed, moving away only a few inches, before standing up in record speed and jumping on the love seat, continuing singing.

Steve just rolled his eyes. "You got another brush?"

Tony froze instantly. He eyed Steve for a few seconds, before answering "In my room." Steve disappeared for some time, leaving Tony wondering about what the hell just happened.

And then, Steve was sliding in the room, holding a brush in one hand and singing.

_"You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh," _

Steve sang to Tony, causing the brunette to laugh.

_"California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your Capsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh,"_

Tony continued, still dancing. Steve groaned. "You couldn't resist adding it, couldn't you?"

"Nope," Tony responded, popping the p.

"Why are we singing Katy Perry songs anyway?" Steve asked.

And of course, this was Tony's response _"'Cause you're hot, then you're cold!"_

Steve rolled his eyes, before continuing the song _"You're yes, then you're no." _

"Correction, I'm fuck yeah, or fuck no," Tony said. "I mean, let's imagine you're proposing to me at the moment."

"To-"

"Shh, just do it."

*sigh* "Tony Stark, will you marry me?"

"Fuck no."

"Well that was just rude."

"Yeah, well you proposed me though we have dated only for a few weeks."

"Because you told me to!"

Tony fell silent for a few seconds. _"'Cause, baby, you're a firework" _

Steve groaned, rolling his eyes. "You never shut up, don't you?"

_"You love it," _Tony sang, causing Steve to roll his eyes.

"I'm going to regret ever meeting you two," a voice announced over the room. Steve, who was still standing in the center of the room, turned around, and Tony, still standing on the love seat, raised his eyes to the doorway. Zoey was standing there, looking at the couple with wide eyes.

Steve turned his head to look at Tony. "Uh... How long has she been here?"

"I came here, when Mr. Stark started to sing California Gurls' chorus," Zoey responded.

"You are the damn sneakiest person I've ever met..."

**A/N: Uh... Don't ask... So this time, I've got a normal excuse for the long wait. I was sick (still actually am, but oh well) and my head didn't work clearly enough. This is best you'll get. So... *fades into shadows***


	40. Reason 39: Just Dance

**A/N: This was totally written _before_ I even started with this story. I had to change it a little, because the story was totally different. If you see Coulson somewhere in here, I am sooo horribly sorry. Originally, Coulson was alive in this one-shot, but he isn't in this story, so I had to replace him with Loki, but I might've left a few Coulson's in here by mistake. Also, I know there's slight Darcy/Clint in here, but come on, it was before Clint started dating Natasha anyway...**

It was that one time, when the Avengers managed to keep Tony away from his workshop (threathening to kill him, if he goes in) and Thor away from Asgard. Since they were all together, they decided to play a game together. „JARVIS, we need a random game to play," Tony said to his AI as the team (+ bunch of other people, like Pepper and Loki (totally brought there by Thor)) was in the living room, sitting on the couch. „From absolutely all the games."

„You do realize, that the game will probably suck then?" Clint said. Steve rolled his eyes at the word 'suck', but Clint didn't even notice it. Thor was leaning back on the couch, holding Jane on his lap. Darcy sat next to Thor and rested her head on Jane's shoulder. Bruce sat next to Darcy, shy, like always. Next to him sat Pepper and Tony, who were currently having a glare tag. Natasha sat next to Tony, rolling eyes at them. Clint sat next to her and played with his bow. Steve sat on one of the arm chairs (and by sitting, I mean on upside-down, legs over the back of the chair) and Loki sat on the other.

"Shut up, Clint," Natasha said with an annoyed voice. "Let's just play. And there's one rule: Everyone in the room have to play the game, no matter, what the game is."

"Sir, the game is chosen," JARVIS' voice made most of people in the room jump. Steve hit his head on the ground hardly and Jane hit his head against Thor's face. She started to apologize, until JARVIS announced the game. "The game is Just Dance 4."

"I told you it will suck!" Clint said to Tony.

"I forgot I have that game!" Tony protested.

"What's so bad about that game?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow.

"JARVIS, turn the game on," Tony said and turned to Steve, who was holding the back of his head, wincing in pain. "It's a dancing game and it's kind of a weird dancing game."

The game was now on and Clint already was in front of the TV, choosing the song. "I thought you said the game sucked," Darcy said.

"Yeah, it does, but who knows, it could be funny. JARVIS, get us some alcohol," Clint said and looked at others. They were all confused. "What? It's funnier that way."

Steve rolled his eyes, because he couldn't get drunk, but Tony's eyes sparkled as soon as he heard something about alcohol. Clint started to dance "We No Speak Americano". Absolutely everyone laughed, because Clint actually couldn't dance. He tripped few times and did some freestyle, not caring, what the actual moves were. Finally, he got two stars out from five. As he sat down, he grabbed a glass of beer and started to drink it.

Next, Darcy somehow got Natasha, Pepper and Jane to dance with her. The song: "Oops!... I Did It Again". These four were certainly better dancers than Clint, but the facts that they had less room, had drank more and all four had to dance differently, didn't help. Jane was the orange one, Darcy was yellow, Natasha was red and Pepper chose the blue girl. In the middle of the dance, Jane started giggling, when Darcy accidently bumped in her and Pepper started to dance Natasha's part.

After the girls, Tony got Bruce to dance "Asereje" with him. Tony, of course, was already drunk and Bruce was way too shy to dance. That made their dance hilarious. Bruce was barely dancing and Tony was dancing way too much. In the middle of the dance, Clint and Loki joined them, Loki dancing with Tony and Clint dancing with Bruce.

Jane pulled Thor to dance "Maneater" with her. In the middle of the dance, Steve noticed, how Clint, Tony and Bruce were whispering something together. Then, Tony slid closer to Steve and leaned closer to him. "Will you join me, Clint and Bruce on a dance? Clint wanted to do "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction."

Steve raised an eyebrow. He hadn't heard anything about "What Makes You Beautiful" or One Direction. "Yeah, sure," he just shrugged and turned his attention back to Jane and Thor.

The couple finished their dance and boys scooted in front the TV. Steve heard Tony whispering something like 'this song is dedicated to you, my dear' to Pepper and he kissed her hand. Pepper blushed slightly and pushed Tony towards other boys. "And I thought I was special…" Steve muttered while acting offended.

Tony laughed while Clint was attempting to choose the song (it didn't really work out. He was kind of drunk and everything…). "You are, Stevie."

Steve rolled his eyes and looked back at the TV. They danced the whole song (if dancing includes tripping on each other, doing freestyle and "accidently" falling on girls).

An hour had passed and everyone was drunk (let's not count Steve here). They started to take random songs (chosen by JARVIS), not the ones, they wanted. That's how Thor ended up dancing "On the Floor", Clint "Brand New Start" and Darcy "Good Feeling".

Later, they came up with making pairs for dancing. But even these pairs were random (again, thanks to JARVIS). Jane and Clint, Thor and Natasha, Pepper and Darcy, Tony and Steve, Loki and Bruce (yeah, not so sure they were random…). This time, they got to choose the song.

Clint somehow managed to get Jane to dance "(I've Had) The Time of My Life", which ended up pretty badly. Jane kicked Clint in the balls when the chorus started and danced alone until the song ended.

Thor chose "Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You". That caused everyone to warn him on every chorus. Natasha didn't want to take Thor's hands during it, so Thor had to spin alone and he accidently kicked Tony's beer over, which caused Tony to yell at him, which caused Steve to give the guy his beer while rolling his eyes.

Pepper and Darcy decided to have some fun and chose "The Final Countdown". The alcohol and the dance made Darcy laugh so hard that she gave up on dancing and sat down, _accidently_, in Steve's lap. Steve rolled his eyes and face-palmed, Tony chuckling close to Steve.

Tony chose a versus mode dance. "Beauty and a Beat" vs. "Call Me Maybe". This should be interesting… Tony, for no reason at all, chose Call Me Maybe and Steve took Beauty and a Beat. But as soon as the chorus started, Steve stopped dancing. "I am _not_ dancing that…" he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come on Steeeviee," Tony whined. "Just this one dance? I don't want to dance it alone."

Steve sighed in defeat and Clint started to laugh, when Steve continued dancing. Apparently, Tony couldn't dance at all (blame the alcohol), so Steve won. They sat down on the couch and watched, how Loki and Bruce danced (because no-one would've guessed it…) "Love you Like a Love Song" vs. "Super Bass".

In the middle of their fight, Steve felt something heavy fall on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Tony's dark and wild hair. He sighed silently and looked at others. Others seemed tired also (Clint was asleep on the floor and Darcy somehow managed to end up over him). As Loki's and Bruce's fight ended (Bruce won), Loki walked upstairs, probably to go and get some sleep. Pepper had disappeared a while ago, Natasha ended up on one of the arm chairs. Thor fell asleep on the other arm chair, Jane on him. Bruce was sitting against the couch in a weird pose, but at least he was asleep. "Wait a second," Steve murmured in Tony's ear. He placed Tony's head on the couch gently, hearing Tony's silent protests.

After few minutes, Steve returned with a bunch of blankets. "JARVIS, turn the TV off," Steve said, silently, so others won't wake up. TV's screen turned black and Steve went upstairs. He found Loki peacefully sleeping in his room. Glad that he was okay, Steve returned to the living room. "JARVIS, did Pepper go home?"

"Yes, Captain Rogers. Miss Potts is in her home."

Steve sighed in relief and put a blanket on Bruce's body carefully. He took the next one to Natasha, who almost kicked Steve in the face, when the blanket made contact with the girl. Steve walked to Clint and Darcy, putting the blanket on them. When he made it to Jane and Thor, he smiled. The couple looked so cute together that Steve didn't even want to turn away from them. But he still had to take care of Tony. He ducked Tony in the blanket carefully and was going to leave, when a soft and warm hand grabbed his wrist. "Stay," Tony said and it sounded, like he wasn't actually even drunk.

Tony's fingers softened around Steve's hand, making it possible to leave, if Steve wanted to. The blond sent him a questioning glance, but climbed under the blanket and let Tony's arms find their way around Steve's waist and head his shoulder. Steve winced at how familiar it was, since he had already stayed with Tony for at least three nights before. "Thank you," Tony muttered in sleep.

"You're welcome, Tony," Steve muttered back.


	41. Reason 40: Slow-Dance

**Requested by EllieBarton06**

**A/N: Ugh... It's been soooo looong... And I promise, I'll stop with the dancing topic after this one...**

"Can I have this dance?"

Steve looked up, leaving scanning the champagne – which actually wasn't any use at all, since it didn't affect Steve – for later. His best friend was standing in front of him, hand held out in invitation. The funny thing was that Tony's head was turned away in embarrassment. Steve didn't see, what made it so uncomfortable for him. He spoke to Pepper a few days ago and learned that yes, homosexuality is mainly acceptable. Also, Tony had basically jumped around for the whole night, flirting with absolutely everyone in the ballroom.

Every single Avenger had been dragged to some kind of charity event in the ballroom at the lower floors of the Avengers Tower they didn't even know existed. Truthfully, they barely left their own and shared floors. Maybe only for saving the world, but that was quite obvious, or some other ridiculous team bonding crap SHIELD had come up with again. No wonder they had never been here before.

Thor spent his whole night with Jane, not leaving the latter alone for even a minute. Jane, though, didn't seem to mind. In fact, she was enjoying Thor's company. Almost every time Steve looked, he would see the couple on the dance floor, in some soft and loving embrace, swaying together. It all made Steve smile, as he instantly started to wonder, if he would've been like that with Peggy also. That's until another certain person jumped in his mind and pushed Peggy off a cliff.

Bruce was often with someone he introduced as Betty. Steve didn't know, who Betty was, but Bruce seemed so happy talking about her that he didn't even care. If she made Bruce happy, Steve liked her. The couple spent a lot of time with Thor and Jane, also never leaving each other by their own.

The most oblivious couple was definitely Natasha and Clint. Clearly, they had feelings for each other, but they were so stubborn that they didn't admit it. Steve was feeling a little annoyed, since they were unconsciously flirting all night long but still said they weren't a couple. And the Captain was sure at least half of the room agreed with him.

Pepper had been bouncing around everywhere, making sure everything was perfect. Steve had attempted to get her to calm down and have fun, but yeah, that didn't actually work out. I mean, we're talking about Pepper here.

When Pepper spent too much time working and didn't have time for fun, Tony was having overly much fun. Well, not as much as he usually would. Tony was trying to quit drinking, so he was probably the one most sober, if we don't count Steve, because he can't get drunk. The genius was absolutely everywhere. Pretty sure there was no one in the room he hadn't spoken – or flirted – with.

That brings us to Steve. The soldier gave up on joining others and having fun. He was spending most of his night sitting somewhere, ignoring everything going on around him. Some people came over to talk with him at some points, but Steve was pretty sure they were staying away from him because of the aura around him.

That's until Tony suddenly appeared in front of him.

Steve made some sound that was awfully a lot like a snort. He didn't mean it to come out like that. He just couldn't believe Tony is asking _him _(aka the guy that can't dance). "No, thank you."

Tony turned his head and looked at Steve for a second, before landing on the chair next to Steve's. "Why so snappy, Ice Cappuccino?"

"I think I would rather avoid dancing for some time," Steve asked, ignoring the 'yes' that tried to escape from him.

He glanced at the genius, noticing, how he was going to say something, but closed his mouth. "Why won't you have some fun?" Tony finally asked, ending the silence.

"Fun?" Steve asked and chuckled. "I think you have had enough fun for us both. Or actually, for the whole team."

"It's not fun. Would you believe if I would say I was trying to make someone jealous?"

_You made _me_ jealous_. "Actually, yes," Steve chuckled in amusement. "It sounds a lot like you."

Tony sighed silently. "You know me too well, Stevieboo."

"So who is it?"

"Who?"

"That person you're trying to get jealous."

"Oh…" Tony winced, causing Steve to arch an eyebrow. "I don't think it really matters."

"Why are you even trying then?"

"Because maybe they'll admit they like me?"

Steve almost snorted, before realizing he almost did that. "What do you want from them?"

"A relationship," was Tony's only respond, while he avoided Steve's gaze.

Steve left the conversation alone for that night and didn't bring it up again. Until when they were finally together.

* * *

Only a few weeks after Steve asked Tony out, he found himself wandering around in the parts of Tower that he hadn't seen yet. That's how he ended up on lower floors and started walking down the familiar corridor, trying to remember, how he knew the place. Reaching one of the doors, he had a strange déjà vu feeling. Pushing the door open, his eyes widened, as he stepped in the familiar ballroom.

It had been a long time and Steve had completely forgotten the whole night, but now it came back crashing in his mind. The room wasn't used after that night, so it was exactly like Steve remembered it, only cleaned up.

"How did you end up here again?" Steve heard a voice from behind his back, as hands slipped around his waist and a head fell on Steve's back.

"Studying the Tower, somehow found this," Steve responded. "May I ask something?" Tony nodded against Steve's back, humming an approving sound. "We're you talking about me?"

Steve felt, how Tony froze. "About… the making jealous thing? Yeah, I guess I was."

Steve laughed, turning around. "Well, it did work."

Tony smiled sleepily to Steve and his head fall now on Steve's chest. "Why didn't you dance with me?"

"I can't dance, Tony," Steve said, narrowing his eyes, like it was obvious. "I thought you knew that."

Tony looked up, hazel eyes meeting Steve's blue ones. "Hell no. How was I supposed to know that?"

"I told you!"

"… Sorry, too busy thinking about how smooth your voice is."

Steve chuckled. "Care to teach me?"

Tony smiled. "It would be my pleasure."

The genius dragged his boyfriend to the center of the room, pulling his phone out and moving his finger quickly over the screen a few times, before placing it on the table. A calm song started to play, as Tony spoke. "It doesn't have words, so nothing to distract you. I'll lead at first, until you get the rhythm. Now, may I have this dance?"

He held his hand out again, but this time, he didn't look away. Steve chuckled, taking Tony's hand. "Sure." Tony smirked slightly and placed his left hand on Steve's right hip, as Steve's right hand ended up on Tony's left shoulder. The genius raised their together clasped hands and looked in Steve's eyes.

"It's a simple ¾ beat, I step forward, you step back. You step forward, I step back and on and on we go. Easy, isn't it?"

"You make it sound easy," Steve winced, looking down at their feet.

"Ready?"

"No, but it's not a good time to back down, isn't it?"

Tony chuckled, but stepped forward, as Steve stepped back. He sent a quick smile to him, though Steve didn't even look at his face. Steve stepped forward and Tony stepped back. Tony stepped forward and Steve stepped back. It just felt so… Natural. They were spinning around in the room for some time, until Tony finally raised his hand to Steve's chin and raised his head, so Steve was looking in the billionaire's face.

"Look at me, babe. You won't step on my toes, I promise."

Steve exhaled, but kept moving, not lowering his gaze from Tony's eyes. He leaned forward, meeting his lips softly. The kiss was gentle, nothing Tony was used to, but c'mon, gentle isn't a bad thing!

"I don't understand, how you did this, but you were seriously good in it," Steve chuckled against Tony's lips.

"I think we should take it to the bedroom from here," Tony responded.

"Baby…"

"Okay, that isn't a good thing… Well, it is, but okay, I get it, you're not ready, whatever, gosh, I'm babbling right now, aren't I and I should really shut up but you somehow keep making me talk and I just can't stop and don't look at me like that, can I get another kiss?"

Steve laughed, before kissing Tony again.

**A/N: So yeah... I don't understand, how I wrote that with one night, but yeah...**

**But hey, it's weekend!**

**Now, okay, I seriously can't believe we're soooo close to fiftieth reason... **

**So, I've got a question... Are there any Directioners out there? I mean, we're gonna have something basically like a party with the whole class and we have to be some celebrity and I guess I'm going to do Louis Tomlinson. I've got the clothes, some kind of fluffy bird I'm gonna name Kevin and bunch of carrots. Anything else?**


End file.
